Entre el Aire y la Tierra
by Higushi
Summary: Humanos o dragones, lejos o cerca, casualidad o destino. No importa en qué situación se conozcan, ellos están destinados a estar juntos... Conjunto de relatos sobre diversos temas. AU, SemiAU. Canon. Crossover Frozen, ROG, Tangled, Croods. Votaciones para elegir relatos.
1. Entre Dragón y Vikingo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks. La escena esta basado en las primeras paginas del libro Firelight, de Sophie Jordan, con cambios importantes para adaptarlo a esta pareja y mundo fantástico.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

**1\. Entre Dragón y Vikingo.**

Contemplando el mar, sé que el riesgo vale la pena. El agua está calmada y suave. No hay una onda de viento que perturbe la superficie. La niebla asciende, a la deriva de la arena y por detrás de las rocas, flotando contra un cielo púrpura-magullado.

Un aliento ardiente se estremece más allá de mis labios. Pronto el sol saldrá.

—¿No me oíste llamándote? —dice mi amiga Heather, llegando sin aliento. Se quita el cabello negro del rostro y me escudriña con la mirada, levemente irritada—. Sabes que no puedo correr tan rápido como tú.

—No quería perderme esto.

Finalmente, los rayos solares son una delgada línea dorada y roja que bordea el mar. Heather suspira a mi lado y sé que está haciendo lo mismo que yo: se imagina cómo la temprana luz matutina será saboreada por su piel.

—Astrid… No debemos de hacer esto —dice, pero a su voz le falta convicción.

Pongo mis manos en mis bolsillos y giro sobre las puntas de mis pies.

—Tú quieres estar aquí tanto como yo. Mira ese sol.

Antes de que Heather pueda mascullar otra queja, me quito mis ropas y las escondo detrás de una roca. Estoy parada en la orilla del agua, temblando, pero no es por el frío de madrugada. La excitación de estar en mi verdadera forma me atraviesa.

Las ropas de Heather caen al suelo también.

—A Drago no va a gustarle esto.

Le frunzo el ceño. Como si me importara lo que él pueda pensar. Es el líder de nuestra manada, si, pero no es mi padre; y no puede controlar cada movimiento que hago sólo porque le place hacerlo.

—No arruines esto. No quiero pensar en él ahora mismo. Vamos —relajo mis pensamientos y absorbo todos los zumbidos a mí alrededor.

Las ramas con sus hojas verde gris. Las aves moviéndose en contra del amanecer. La niebla húmeda y pegajosa abraza mis pantorrillas. Y el tirón familiar comienza en mi pecho. Mi exterior-humano desaparece, se desvanece, y es sustituido con mi gruesa piel de dragón. Mi cara se tensa, mis mejillas se agudizan, sutilmente cambiando de posición, estirándose. Mi respiración cambia mientras mi nariz cambia de posición, surcándose y empujándose lejos del puente. Mis extremidades se aflojan y alargan. El estiramiento de mis huesos se siente bien.

Levanto mi cara al cielo. Las nubes se convierten en más que manchas grises. Las veo como si ya estuviera deslizándome a través de ellas. Siento a la fría condensación besando mi cuerpo.

No tardo demasiado. Con mis pensamientos sin restricciones y despejados, sin nadie alrededor excepto Heather, es mucho más fácil. Ningún Drago con aspecto amenazante. Ninguna Mamá con miedo en sus ojos de lo que pueda pasarnos en cualquier momento de caza.

Mis alas crecen, doradas y ligeramente más largas que el tamaño de mi espalda. La delgada membrana entre ellos los empuja libres. Se despliegan con un suave susurro en el aire.

Libertad.

Una vibración familiar crece a través de mi pecho. Casi como un ronroneo. Girándome, miro a Heather, y veo que ella está lista, hermosa junto a mí. Bajo la creciente luz, noto los matices de blanco en el azul oscuro de su piel de dragón, y los imponentes dientes afilados que salen del hocico.

Mirando hacia abajo, admiro el brillo azul claro de mis pies; una tonalidad de color igual a como se ven mis ojos humanos. Mi piel es escamosa, tan resistente como una armadura de acero puro. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me vi a mi misma de esta manera. Demasiado tiempo desde que he sentido la luz solar sobre mi piel.

Heather ronronea suavemente a mi lado. Cerramos los ojos, ahora son ojos con los irises amarillos ampliados y oscuras ranuras verticales hasta las pupilas, y sé que pasa por alto sus propias quejas. Luce tan feliz, así como lo estoy yo. Aun si estamos rompiendo cada regla del clan al venir aquí a hurtadillas a esta hora. Estamos aquí: Somos libres.

Parada sobre las puntas de mis pies, brinco hacia el aire. Abro mis alas con un chasquido, mis membranas desperezándose mientras me elevo.

Con un giro, me remonto. Heather está allí, riéndose a mi lado, con un sonido bajo y gutural. El viento se precipita por encima de nosotras. Una vez que estamos lo suficientemente alto, caemos, descendemos a través del aire en una borrosa picada, viajando hacia el lago. Mi labio se riza.

_"¡Exhibicionista!"_

Le llamo, el estruendo de mi voz dragón vibra profundamente en mi garganta mientras ella hace un potente sonido gutural desde su hocico, semejante a un grito, retumbando sobre el agua y moviéndola salvaje entre ondas. Como un Trueno Tambor, es uno de los muchos talentos útiles que nuestros antepasados dragones asumieron para poder sobrevivir. No todos nosotros podemos hacer eso, por supuesto. Yo no puedo. Yo hago otras cosas.

_"¡Ahora tu!"_

Sacudo mi cabeza. Mi talento no es estupendo: Soy de las pocas Nadder Mortífero del clan, y eso me ha hecho mucho más popular de lo que en realidad quiero ser.

Repentinamente oigo algo más allá del silbido del viento y del zumbido de la niebla de las montañas que están cubiertas de nieve en cada lado. Un sonido apenas perceptible, distante.

Mis oídos se alzan. Me detengo, revoloteando en el aire denso.

Heather ladea su cabeza; sus ojos de dragón pestañean, mirándome fijamente.

_"¿Qué es?"_

El ruido aumenta, aproximándose rápidamente, una constante pulsación. Mi propio corazón se acelera ante el pensamiento: ¿Nos escucharon?, ¿Nos descubrieron? ¿Ellos saben que hay dragones aquí, y vienen a buscarnos? Estamos muy lejos de su pueblo, no tendrían por qué estar merodeando por aquí a esta hora de la mañana.

_"Debemos bajar"_

Descendimos, mirando detrás de nosotras, viendo sólo los bordes de las escarpadas montañas. Pero el sonido aumenta. Se acerca más. Se mantienen acercándose. Nos persigue.

_"¡Astrid!"_ Heather apunta con un la punta de sus alas a través del aire.

Me giro y miro. Mi corazón enloquece. Una bola de roca se acerca, tan pequeña a la distancia, pero aumentando de tamaño enormemente mientras se acerca, atravesando la niebla. Nos están disparando.

_"¡Vamos! ¡Hay que regresar al bosque!"_

Arañando el viento, mis alas se pliegan contra mi cuerpo, mis piernas como flechas, perfectamente en ángulo para la velocidad. Las hojas de las espadas baten el aire y la maleza en un frenesí de golpes, mientras las redes y bolas de roca siguen llegando desde el cielo.

Vikingos.

Lagrimas de viento en mis ojos mientras vuelo lo más rápido que he volado alguna vez antes, esquivando frenéticamente las trampas que nos lanzan.

Heather se queda atrás. Su tipo no está hecho para la velocidad. Ambas sabemos eso. Su voz se retuerce en un sollozo doloroso y yo escucho como el sonido se quiebra, justo cuando una lanza le ha dado en su cola, haciéndole trastabillar hacia el suelo, consiguiendo justo caer en un enorme árbol de pino.

El miedo amargo cubre mi boca mientras el cuerpo de Heather se retuerce miserablemente desde su lugar de aterrizaje, en una rama gruesa y alta. Esta herida, y los gritos bárbaros se escuchan cada vez más, matando cualquier esperanza. Viene la aldea completa, y definitivamente están cazándonos.

Pero no vamos a morir hoy, con el cuerpo roto y vendido en partes y piezas. No si puedo evitarlo.

_"Deberíamos dejar de manifestarnos"_ dice Heather, jadeando.

Imposible, estamos demasiado asustadas. Los dragones nunca mantener su forma humana en estado de miedo. Es un mecanismo de supervivencia. Me asomo a través del enrejado de sacudidas ramas que nos escuda, el perfume del bosque maduro en mi nariz.

Niego con la cabeza.

_"Es demasiado peligroso. Tenemos que esperar. Si ven a dos chicas aquí, después de que acaban de ver a dos dragones hembra, podrían sospechar… y por otro lado, quién sabe lo que esos estúpidos podrían hacernos, creyendo que estamos indefensas"_

El secreto de nuestra habilidad de tomar forma humana es nuestra máxima defensa; es una habilidad especial que no todos los dragones poseen, que se manifiesta desde el nacimiento, y que nos da ventaja en ciertos casos.

Los pequeños pelos en mi nuca cosquillean. Algo diferente está allí afuera. Abajo. En el suelo. Acercándose cada vez más. Miro hacia el cielo, mis largos dedos flexionados se abren y cierra, mis alas vibran tratando de controlarse. Mi instinto me insta a volar, pero sé que están esperando.

—Revisen los árboles —su voz es una orden intensa y grave, aterradora y molesta.

_"Separémonos"_

_"No…"_

_"Yo abandonaré nuestro escondite primero. Entonces, una vez que hayan ido tras de mí, huye hacia el agua. Sumérgete y quédate allí. Por mucho tiempo si es necesario"_

Sus ojos oscuros brillan húmedamente, las líneas verticales de sus pupilas laten.

_"¿Entendido?"_ le exijo.

Ella asiente bruscamente, los bordes de su nariz contrayéndose con un aliento profundo.

_"¿Q-qué vas a hacer?"_

Fuerzo una sonrisa, la curva de mis labios dolorosamente en mi cara.

_"Clavar algunos vikingos en los troncos... y quemar, por supuesto"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, aleteo a través de los arboles. Gritos llenan mis oídos mientras uso mi cola para cortar el viento, y las púas salen disparadas hacia ellos antes que puedan reaccionar que les he atacado.

Algunos corren con suerte. Otros son atravesados como carne por un cuchillo. Pero no les daré tregua. Con un rugido, expulso tanto fuego como puedo antes de salir volando de nuevo, sin detenerme a mirar en los estragos que he causado. El olor a carne quemada y troncos me da un indicio de que hice un buen trabajo, sin embargo.

Siempre lo hago. Después del casi extinto Furia Nocturna, mi fuego es el más potente entre los dragones.

Entonces, el fuego estalla en mi ala. Me estremezco, volando alocada y salvajemente. Me han dado.

El mundo gira a mí alrededor en una explosión vertiginosa de exuberante vegetación verde y marrón. Caigo al suelo en una bola, herida. Intento extender el ala, pero esta tan engarrotada que el solo intento me hace jadear.

Los oigo venir.

Poniéndome de pie, doblo mis alas cerca de mi cuerpo y corro, lanzándome violentamente a través de los arboles. Mi corazón late en mis oídos, pero logro escuchar el agua corriendo. Mis pies pisan suavemente, y me detengo justo en una pendiente empinada.

Miro hacia abajo. El agua burbujea, paseando de una pequeña caída a un gran estanque rodeado por todos lados con muros de roca dentada.

—¡Ya casi lo atrapamos!

Aspirando aire profundamente en mis pulmones, caigo a través del viento hasta que golpeo el agua. Es tan fría que contengo un grito de agonía, mientras chapoteo como perro.

Hay una pequeña cornisa dentro de la pared rocosa y el agua de la cascada, lo suficientemente profunda para meterme, lejos de la vista. No lo pienso dos veces antes de arrojarme al interior, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que las duras voces congestionen el aire por encima de mí.

—¡Saltó!

—¡Se zambulló en el agua!

—Tal vez voló.

—¡De ninguna manera! Soy el mejor; Le di en el ala.

Me estremecí ante la satisfacción presumida de esa voz.

—Alguien tiene que ir tras esa cosa.

—¿Ahí abajo? —dice una voz femenina y nasal, con un quejido—. Está congelado... ¡Que vaya Tuffnut!

—¿Yo? Hmm pues ya qué...

—No. Iré yo.

Me sobresalté. Era una voz profunda y tranquila, terciopelo suave contra el chillido grueso de los demás vikingos hombres.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo, Hiccup?

Me abrazo, deseando ser una metamórfala para poder desaparecerme entre las rocas. El arco de un cuerpo entra en el estanque en un parpadeo borroso. Me quedo con la mirada fija hacia enfrente mientras espero a que asome la cabeza a la superficie. En cualquier momento mirara a su alrededor, encontrando la caverna, encontrándome.

Una cabeza rompe la superficie mientras emerge. Es joven, la misma edad que yo. Mi corazón se contrae mientras él nada, acercándose. Sé el momento preciso en el que nota que hay algo detrás del agua y no duda en adentrarse más.

Se mueve, y, con una mano en la cornisa, se empuja al interior. En el momento en que nos miramos el uno al otro, se congela en asombro ante mí. No luce rudo, no luce malvado. Luce… curioso.

Da unos pasos más cerca. Músculos estrechos ondulan en sus brazos a través de una capa de tela oscura. Nuestras miradas se arrastran por el otro, inspeccionándose por primera vez.

He visto humanos antes, cuando esporádicamente voy al pueblo con mamá a ver la vida común y corriente de los vikingos, o descubrir nuevos planes de guerra en mente, pero no puedo evitar mirarlo como si jamás hubiera visto a un chico antes. Su pelo mojado esta revuelto y casi parece negro, pero podría ser un marrón o castaño oscuro; sus ojos, hundidos bajo cejas gruesas, taladran en mí con una cruda intensidad, explorándome, examinándome. Son verdes, el verde que tanto me gusta ver, el verde como el bosque que tanto amo.

Él levanta una mano, y yo no me inmuto mientras acerca su palma sobre mi cabeza. La deja sostenida a unos centímetros de mí, esperando una muda aprobación, un movimiento que indique que le he dado permiso de tocarme. No pierde contacto con mis ojos en ningún momento. Paciente, deseando el contacto como repentinamente yo lo deseo. Y no puedo evitarlo.

Cerrando el espacio entre mi cabeza y su mano, se lo concedo.

El emite un jadeo de sorpresa, y sonríe tan maravillado como si le hubiera otorgado el regalo más maravilloso de todos. Su palma se conserva caliente sobre mi piel, aunque este húmeda por el agua, y explora cada parte de mi cabeza en una caricia suave que me hace emitir un gorgojo involuntario de gusto.

El humano, Hiccup, como recuerdo que le llamaron, se ríe como respuesta a mí. Es un sonido fresco y agradable, un sonido sincero que me hace desear haberlo escuchado antes.

—A juzgar por tus colores, eres un dragón hembra ¿Cierto? —se dirige a mí, hablando bajo, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera escucharlo y todo se perdiera. Asiento en su dirección, y su palma se aventura más allá, hasta tocar mis alas—. Qué hermosa eres.

Sus palabras hacen un camino cálido a través de mí ¿Habrá visto a la chica dentro del dragón?

—¡Hijo! —grita una voz desde arriba.

Los dos saltamos, y luego su rostro cambia. La suave expresión se desvanece y luce enojado, frustrado. Se ha alejado de mi tan rápido que me siento repentinamente mareada.

—¡Estoy bien!

—¿¡Lo has encontrado!?

Me mira fijamente, y sostengo su mirada a cambio. Parece que quiere decir algo, porque boquea subsecuentemente, pero toda intención se desvanece en el momento en el que endurece la mirada y se da vuelta, y ya todo lo que puedo ver de él es su espalda mientras se aleja.

—¡Aquí no hay nada, vayámonos de aquí!

Sorbo una respiración justo en el momento en el que desaparece de mi vista, y me quedo completamente sola.

_Hiccup, el vikingo, me ha salvado la vida. _

Y me duele pensar, que no volveré a verlo otra vez.

.-.

En vista de mi nueva y creciente obsesión por esta pareja, ha surgido esto. Cada capitulo será una historia diferente, con diferentes escenarios y acciones, de ahí viene el titulo: no importa en qué situación estén, ellos estarán juntos.

Acepto ideas y sugerencias de qué les gustaría leer por aquí.

¿Pudieron identificar quiénes estaban persiguiendo a Astrid junto con Hiccup? ;) tiene final abierto, así que ustedes son libres de imaginarse qué habrá sido de ellos en el futuro.

¿Les gustaría un segundo capitulo de este? **¡Los Reviews lo decidirán!**

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Entre Abusones y Salvadoras

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

**Entre Abusones y Salvadoras.**

Hiccup se despidió de Fishlegs con la mano y apenas estuvo fuera de la casa de su amigo, miró hacia el cielo: el sol ya se estaba ocultando, emitiendo una sombra entre las paredes de las demás casas, anunciando la hora. Ese día se habían reunido después de las clases para realizar el trabajo de fin de semestre, y habían conseguido avanzar un buen tramo antes que ambos notaran que ya era algo tarde.

Fishlegs le había ofrecido quedarse a dormir, pero se negó tímidamente. No había traído ropa consigo y tendrían clases al día siguiente, por lo que argumentó que su padre probablemente no le dejaría. Pero la verdad es que su padre ni siquiera estaba en casa, sino en un viaje al sur del país en una reunión con los demás jefes de estado.

Lo cierto es que no le parecía adecuado quedarse. No porque no lo deseara, claro, no era raro que los fines de semana acamparan en las casas del otro para jugar videojuegos hasta altas horas de la madrugada y probar con nuevas tecnologías para inventar cosas… si no porque no quería que los demás chicos de su escuela los vieran a ambos bajarse del auto de la madre de Fishlegs y tuvieran otra forma de burlarse de ellos.

_"¡Aww! Pero qué tenemos aquí: ¡Los ñoños duermen juntos!",_ casi podía escucharlos. Él prefería evitarse problemas en la mayor medida posible.

Suspiró y, con un renovado animo, se encaminó hacia su casa. Ambos vivían en una zona tranquila y bonita con casas grandes y elegantes, autos de último modelo estacionados en los patios y zonas para recreación amplias y bien cuidadas a cada tantos metros. Muchos compañeros de su colegio viven allí, también. Caminar hasta su casa no le supondría ningún peligro y contrario a lo que Fishlegs o su padre pensaran, la prótesis de su pierna no representaba ninguna molestia al caminar el tramo de cinco cuadras.

Justo cuando dobló en la esquina hacia la calle de su casa, escuchó el ruido de la música electrónica. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral. No necesitaba estar frente a la casa para saber de dónde provenía: a su primo siempre le ha gustado organizar fiestas, donde usualmente invita a todos los integrantes del equipo de futbol americano del que era capitán, mas otra horda de deportistas descerebrados que también gustan de molestarlo cuando los profesores no ven.

Él es una persona que puede considerarse pacifica y tranquila. En el colegio, se sienta hasta adelante en una esquina sin notar a los demás y espera que no lo noten a él, pero parece que su increíble capacidad para meterse en problemas y tropezar, es un foco rojo de atención para las burlas. Ni siquiera el puesto de alcalde de su padre le daba un poco de popularidad. Más bien parecía un repelente.

Apuró el paso intentando pasar desapercibido justo cuando pasó frente a la casa de dos pisos fuertemente iluminada, con música estridente tocando electrónica y adolescentes yendo y viniendo desde dentro a afuera, con vasos y botellas en mano.

—Miren quién tenemos aquí —para su mala suerte, Snotlout estaba en el pórtico, que tenía un amplio césped. Estaba rodeado de varias chicas que lo miraban como si fuera el último trozo de carne del planeta. Se abrió paso entre el grupo, pateando vasos tirados por el pasto y cruzando sus brazos con bravuconería cuando estuvo justo frente a la cara de Hiccup, que él mismo juraba que se veía más asustada de lo que quería mostrar—. ¿Has venido a unírtenos, Hiccup? Te ofrecería algunas chicas para que bailes un rato, pero no creo que te gusten… si tú entiendes —se rió de su propia broma, y el sonido fue secundado por las chicas detrás—. Tenemos cerveza y cigarros.

Ignorando el hecho de que debería ser ilegal que estén embriagándose siendo que nadie debe pasar los dieciocho años, Hiccup abrió y cerró las manos de manera nerviosa, buscando a su alrededor cualquier vía de escape rápida y limpia. Pero de nuevo sus ruegos no fueron escuchados porque algunos otros chicos, escuchando a su primo, se habían acercado y a juzgar por la expresión felina de sus sonrisas, estaban buscando problemas.

—N-no, gracias. Yo… tengo que irme.

Sólo dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando su espalda chocó contra el pecho de alguien. Volteó lo suficiente como para ver a Tuffnut, el siempre fiel perro faldero de Snotlout, mirándole con burla de vuelta.

—¿Tan rápido? —dijo el chico de cabello rubio tan largo como el de su hermana gemela, quien estaba a unos metros detrás bebiendo enérgicamente de su vaso hasta acabarlo de un solo sorbo—. Pero si la fiesta apenas se pondrá divertida… ¡Eh chicos! —llamó a algunos amigos suyos que estaban cerca—. ¡Ya tenemos piñata!

Su comentario fue recibido por un coro de vitorees alegres y los vasos de alcohol en el aire en señal de apoyo. Hiccup dio otro paso atrás pero las manos de Tuffnut atraparon sus brazos y casi lo levanta del suelo de no ser porque comenzó a moverse para intentar escapar.

Pero forcejear fue inútil. Dagur, un chico molesto del equipo de beisbol que era fiel acompañante de Snotlout y un acérrimo fan de tirarlo a los botes de basura de la escuela, le atrapó los pies y lo levantó, riendo de manera frenética, casi excitado de verlo intentando defenderse. La fuerza que Hiccup comenzaba a desarrollar por el ejercicio que se había decidido a realizar apenas hace dos meses, no era suficiente contra las masas de músculos de ellos.

Entonces, lo sueltan y dejan caer. Hiccup no necesito pensarlo dos veces antes de levantarse e intentar correr lo más posible, pero un paso en falso fue suficiente para que su prótesis tropiece con una botella, cayendo en un movimiento patético que hace un ruido sordo en el suelo y las risas estridentes de los demás sea tan fuerte que parecen ahogarse entre sí.

Hiccup hace acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no verse tan afectado como en realidad está. Para ese momento sólo quiere llegar a encerrarse en su habitación, acariciar a su gato Toothless y pedir un cambio de escuela de ser posible.

Pero la idea se esfuma cuando la escucha: una queja femenina. Una queja alta y clara que proviene de una persona que parece bastante molesta.

—¿¡Qué se creen que están haciendo!? —su voz en un sonido claro y melodioso—. ¡Bola de brutos!

Entonces, una chica se abre paso entre la multitud, avanzando a agresivos empujones entre las masas. Y por la manera en la que muchos se hacen a un lado, parecen conocerla muy bien. Es alta, unos centímetros incluso más que Hiccup, su cabello es rubio brillante y lo lleva suelto y lacio. Trae una bonita falda café y una blusa holgada de color rojo que no oculta la forma curvilínea de su cuerpo.

Ella se arrodilla al lado de Hiccup sin importarle ensuciarse y sus manos alcanzan el brazo de él, intentando ayudarle a levantarse. De cerca, puede notar sus hermosos ojos azules, claros y sinceros. Debe ser la chica más hermosa que ha visto, y no puede dejar de verla como si fuera una valkiria yendo a salvarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le habla ella suavemente. Sorpresivamente él logra parecer no tan afectado por su presencia, asintiendo con la cabeza. Como respuesta, ella le sonríe en un gesto tierno y aliviado y justo en ese momento, Hiccup jura que existe el amor a primera vista.

Ella le ayuda a levantarse sin soltar el agarre de su brazo. A Hiccup le hormiguea en cualquier centímetro donde le toca. Cuando cree que las cosas no pueden ser más extrañas, Snotlout da un paso al frente y casi parece arrepentido.

—Astrid, preciosa —la llama dulcemente, tratándola como si ella fuera de cristal—. No sabía que ibas a venir. Que agradable…

—Ruffnut me dijo que sería una tranquila reunión, no esta orgía desagradable. Piérdete, no vine por ti —le cortó Astrid, mirándolo como si fuera un escarabajo que deseara aplastar. Inconscientemente, da un paso atrás y Hiccup le sigue—. ¿En que estaban pensando al meterse con un compañero? ¡Si vuelvo a verlos haciéndole esto les quebraré los huesos!

Su tono era contundente. Los chicos parecieron espabilar porque repentinamente se hicieron para atrás, disculpándose. Hiccup no entendía nada pero le gustó ese pequeño sentimiento de victoria frente a los demás.

—Larguémonos de aquí. Te acompaño a casa.

Hiccup asintió, deslumbrado. No habían dado más que unos pasos hacia la calle cuando al fin pudo modular una oración coherente y completa.

—T-tu me salvaste —bien, ahora que lo pensaba, aun no podía decir cosas tan coherentes—. Es decir: gracias.

Astrid se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—No es nada.

Los metros que faltaban hacia su casa le parecía a Hiccup demasiado insuficientes… un momento. ¿Cómo sabía ella hacia dónde dirigirse? Él no había dicho en ningún momento cuál era el domicilio, pero Astrid parecía saberlo porque aun no le había preguntado cómo llegar y él la estaba siguiendo; en su lugar iba caminando a su lado sin hacer contacto visual, muy tranquila y segura.

—¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? —balbuceó. Por un momento, se le ocurrió que podría ser una estratagema para hacerle otra broma, pero desecho la idea de inmediato. Ella parecía sincera cuando lo ayudó. _Y hermosa, por supuesto._

Astrid le miró de soslayo por un momento, pero permaneció imperturbable.

—Mi padre es jefe de la policía —comenzó a relatar cuando ambos se detuvieron en la puerta de entrada de la casa de Hiccup, pero parecieron ignorar ese hecho y permanecieron mirándose de frente—. Hace dos semanas lo acompañe a una fiesta que organizó tu padre en tu casa. Mi padre dijo que tú siempre pareces triste y aburrido en esas reuniones, así que me pidió que fuera para que te hiciera compañía.

La información pareció hacer click en su cabeza, porque la miró con renovado interés. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era.

—¿Tu eres Astrid Hofferson? —preguntó sorprendido.

Ahora comprendía por qué los amigos de Snotlout la conocían tan bien cuando la llamaron por su nombre: pertenecía al equipo de judo de la escuela. Había escuchado vagamente su nombre antes, pero ciertamente jamás había prestado mucha atención ni visto de quién se trataba. Su propio padre ya le había hablado de lo bien que se llevaba con los Hofferson y deseo golpearse la cabeza al recordar que él siempre daba evasivas para conocerla, pues supuso erróneamente que sería alguna chica molesta que sólo fingiría amabilidad para sacarle algún favor de él o su padre.

—Sí —se cruzó de brazos, gesto que parecía desafiante—. Y ahora que al fin nos vemos, ¿Vas a fingir un resfriado para salir corriendo como hace dos semanas?

—¡Yo no fingí nada! —se defendió Hiccup, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Astrid arqueó la ceja y lo miró de manera retadora, con aquella sonrisa de gato de Cheshire que le daba a entender que no podía engañarla. Suspiró derrotado—. De acuerdo, si, lo hice ¿Cómo supiste?

Claro que recordaba ese día. Su padre le dijo que su amigo el alguacil Hofferson, llevaría a su hija para que la conociera al fin y él, cobardemente, prefirió fingir un malestar para evitar el encuentro. Pero ahora, viendo a Astrid de frente después de que ella le ayudó desinteresadamente, se sentía un gran estúpido.

—Saliste de tu habitación gritando frenéticamente mientras perseguías algo. Luego recogiste un gato bastante bonito y volviste a esconderte para no salir en toda la noche —se rió Astrid, recordando el momento. Le había parecido bastante gracioso e incluso un poco tierno, pero eso era algo que definitivamente no iba a decir. En su lugar, le dio a Hiccup un golpe en el hombro sin intención de lastimarle, pero vaya si le dolió—. En ese momento yo estaba muriéndome de aburrimiento en la sala que esta a lado de las escaleras y por cómo te vi, no te veías en lo absoluto enfermo.

—No sabía que estabas ahí —se sonrojó Hiccup, dándose de nuevo un golpe mental por no haberla notado ese día. Estaba intentando tomar a Toothlees antes que alguien lo viera y creía haberlo logrado pero por lo que sabía ahora, ningún ser superior querían hacerlo quedar bien con nadie jamás.

—Me la cobraré después —sentenció ella de vuelta, y se movió hacia la calle de nuevo a unos metros de él—. Vivo por aquí cerca también. Me voy a casa, nos vemos.

Astrid se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Eso fue como un resorte para Hiccup.

—¡Espera! —la llamó sin detenerse a pensarlo por un momento. Astrid volteó la cabeza hacia él con una interrogante en el rostro y Hiccup se sintió aun más pequeño ante el silencio y el escrutinio—. Yo… quería saber si tú, ya sabes… quiero reivindicarme por lo de la fiesta de mi padre así que… ¿Te gustaría sentarte en el receso conmigo? No es porque crea que no tienes amigos, claro, estoy segura… ¡Seguro!, que muchos alumnos te lo han pedido y…

Ella le interrumpió con una suave risa que a todas luces se burlaba de él y su elocuencia con las palabras.

—¿Por qué no? Lleva el postre y veremos si me convences de hacerlo más seguido.

Le compraría la pastelería entera y eso aseguraría tenerla cerca, pero eso no es algo que vaya a decir. Aun. En su lugar, asintió y se despidió con la mano, inmóvil hasta que ella desapareció de su vista.

Suspiró de manera ensoñadora y la sonrisa no le abandonó los labios en ningún momento. Se preguntó si sería muy atrevido y arriesgado de su parte pedirle una cita. _Para agradecerle su amabilidad solamente, claro._

.-.

La verdad es que ya tenía listo el capitulo hace días, pero tuve mi fiesta de graduación de la universidad el sábado y después una jornada de trabajo continua por lo que no tuve tiempo hasta hoy de publicar.

El siguiente One Shot ya casi está listo. El anterior y éste tendrán continuación, pero más adelante **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

¡Nos leemos!

**Besos, Higushi.**


	3. Entre Pedidas y Retrasos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto en forma de Reviews en alguna de las cuentas que tengan registradas (Porque se me hace más fácil así, y una buena forma de corresponder el tiempo empleado en mí).

**Esta es la segunda parte del relato anterior.**

**Entre Pedidas y Retrasos.**

Ése era un día realmente excelente. Algunas nubes tapaban el sol permitiendo una agradable sombra y un clima que fomentaba a salir de sus casas y divertirse. Los arboles se mecían con tranquilidad y algunos niños revoloteaban por el parque, compitiendo por quién era el más rápido para correr o quién se escondía mejor.

Para Hiccup era un día muy importante. Por fin, después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y tras horas y horas viendo el modelo perfecto, había decidido dar el siguiente paso. Si, ese que involucra un anillo que para muchos cuesta el salario de una quincena y una novia en lágrimas de felicidad. Aunque tratándose de la suya, esperaba más un golpe en el hombro y un beso, pero siempre una respuesta afirmativa.

Quería que fuera especial, quería vigilar cada detalle para que todo saliera perfecto. Y su primera idea fue citar a Astrid en el parque que estaba justo a mitad del camino de su casa y la de ella. Ese lugar había sido testigo de las horas y horas que pasaron juntos, hablando, riendo y jugando como niños pequeños, descubriendo poco a poco que se gustaban. O bueno, ella lo descubrió poco a poco, porque Hiccup la amó prácticamente desde el primer momento en que la vio, cuando ella acudió a su rescate de los bravucones en aquella noche de finales de mayo. Cuando descubrió que ella era aquella chica a la que su padre siempre quería presentarle, la misma de la que había huido de conocer antes de eso.

Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese recuerdo. Su amistad se había dado muy fácil y agradable. Congeniaban, se entendían, se apoyaban mutuamente. Las amistades de Astrid al principio no vieron a Hiccup con buenos ojos, pero bastó una mirada asesina de ella y la amenaza de jamás volver a dirigirles la palabra si osaban decir algo, para guardarse sus malestares. Con el tiempo, todos se acostumbraron a verlos juntos, inseparables: en el colegio, fuera de él, cualquier momento parecía adecuado para compartir un momento. Los padres de ambos casi aplaudieron por ello.

No supo exactamente en qué momento comenzaron a darse las miradas discretas, los roces intencionales, los abrazos de despedida, los besos en la mejilla que parecían guiar a un punto próximo de la boca cada vez más. Y un día de agosto, precisamente en ese gran parque lleno de flores, arboles, y juegos infantiles, compartieron un primer beso. Hiccup casi temblaba y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, pero Astrid sólo se rió, le tomó el rostro con las manos y le dijo que se dejara llevar en el momento en que unieron los labios. Esa sensación de vértigo y escalofríos fue sensacional.

Solían encontrarse allí como punto de partida para ir juntos a cualquier lado. También ahí mismo, tres días después de besarse por primera vez, había conseguido el valor para declarársele de manera oficial; y de eso ya habían pasado casi seis años. Todos sus buenos recuerdos le hacían recordar ese parque y sabía que ella también lo atesoraba.

"_Flores. A Astrid le encantan las rosas azules"_ recordó Hiccup el consejo que le dio su amiga Heather el día anterior, cuando él le había pedido ayuda respecto a qué podía llevarle como regalo antes de hacer la pregunta.

"_Una cita romántica a la luz de la luna en la azotea de un edificio, acompañado de un violinista zurdo y puré de papa. Y después, una habitación con champagne y fresas", _esa era la segunda parte de su plan, aunque un tanto menos exagerada a como Fishlegs lo había descrito. Su amigo definitivamente debía dejar de leer libros románticos antes de dormir.

"_Yo, envuelto en un moño. Sin ropa" _Ignoró ese estúpido comentario de Snotlout, quien había dejado de molestarlo físicamente con el tiempo y los cambios anatómicos que él experimentó producto de la madurez hasta convertirlo en un muchacho de casi veinticuatro años de uno ochenta de altura y buena masa muscular —gracias a Dios por eso, al fin le devolvió en algo bueno todo lo que sufrió en la pubertad—, pero aun así su primo siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para intentar sacarlo de sus casillas.

"_Una hacha. A Astrid le gusta atravesar cosas", _Aseguró , eso no era tan viable. Pero supongo que podría comprarle un set de cuchillos, después de todo, se iban a necesitar para equipar la cocina de donde vivirían.

—Vamos a ver —Hiccup hizo una cuenta mental de las cosas que tenía, esperando a que Astrid llegara. Palpó la caja de terciopelo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta—. Tengo el anillo, intenté peinarme, no me he ensuciado, las flores... ¡LAS FLORES!

Y salió disparado, rogándole a los dioses que encontrara a algún vendedor que le ofreciera rosas azules. O mínimo algunas violetas.

Por otra parte, Astrid llegó al lugar citado con una increíble puntualidad de la que ni ella misma podía dar cabida. Pero es que había un "No sé qué" que sentía que hoy sería especial; Hiccup jamás fue bueno mintiendo u ocultando cosas y el día anterior, en una reunión habitual entre amigos después de que todos salieran de sus respectivos trabajos, lo había descubierto hablando por lo bajo con ellos mientras creía que no veía, y a juzgar por la cara sonrojada y nerviosa que se traía desde la semana pasada, algo grande estaba haciendo como para no haberle dicho ya algo que delatara sus intenciones.

Volteó a mirar a los lados y sólo divisó niños, pasto y juegos, por lo que se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y fue a sentarse una banca cercana, doblando sus piernas mientras veía las casas y el tranquilo tráfico vehicular.

Tarareó de manera distraía una canción que venía escuchando en el auto antes de bajarse, y después de haber pasado los primeros diez minutos que usualmente le daba a Hiccup de tolerancia como su retraso normal, le siguieron otros diez más que le provocó un mohín de disgusto.

No fue hasta que pasaron quince minutos más que decidió que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo y además injusto. Se levantó de un salto, crujió sus nudillos y se juró a si misma que a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, le arrojaría a su novio algo pesado y peligroso en la cabeza por haberla dejado esperando en vano.

—¿Pero qué te crees? —preguntó al aire—. ¡Ya me conocerás mejor cuando me veas! —y comenzó a caminar, yendo cuesta abajo para irse mientras no dejaba de refunfuñar entre dientes.

—¡NO! ¡ESPERA!

Astrid ignoró el llamado de Hiccup y siguió caminando hacia adelante.

—¡Astrid, por favor, puedo explicarlo! —siguió gritando Hiccup, mientras avanzaba a trompicones hacia ella. Pero como ya sabía, correr muy rápido en un lugar empinado con una prótesis en la pierna era un sinónimo de problemas—. ¡Astrid, cuidado!

Porque si, su cuerpo decidió en ese momento que la guinda del pastel sería tropezar con una pequeña piedra que no vio, y salir rodando hacia abajo cual bola de nieve. El llamado alertó a la rubia lo suficiente para dar media vuelta y esquivarlo, pero no tanto para que él no cayera de sentón hasta abajo.

—¡Hiccup! —gritó Astrid, corriendo hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su lado se arrodilló sin miramientos y lo palpó en el cuerpo para comprobar si no tenía alguna lesión—. ¿Estás bien? —apenas obtuvo un atropellado asentimiento de parte de él, cambió su expresión preocupada por una molesta—. ¡Perfecto, así puedo asesinarte yo!

—No, espera —Hiccup se sentó de golpe y le tomó las manos. Una para evitar que lo asesinara, y otra para obtener su atención.

Fue entonces cuando Astrid reparó en cómo se veía él. Su vestuario lleno de tierra seca y lodosa y el cabello enmarañado, lleno de pequeñas hojas verdes junto con una que otra ramita. No traía chaqueta ni suéter siendo un clima de pleno y crudo invierno, por lo que debió haberla perdido en alguna parte en vez de haberlo olvidado en casa. Aun más importante: al menos una docena de flores esparcidas por el suelo y otras que aun no se había percatado que conservaba en la mano, rotas y prolijas por la caída.

Astrid se dirigió a él con sorpresa. Sabía de sobra que su novio no podía calificarse como tranquilo y ella ya se había acostumbrado a sus ocurrencias y acciones que usualmente terminaban en algún accidente leve. Siempre había encontrado su personalidad y carácter como algo adorable y encantador, pero ésta vez realmente no entendía ni pizca de la situación.

—¿Qué rayos te pasó?¡Espero que sea una buena excusa por lo que me hiciste esperar!

—¡Un desastre! Eso pasó —se defendió él de manera casi histérica y estresada—. Había llegado con la firme idea que ésta vez no me vería metido en un lio, y pasó como siempre. No encontré un vendedor de flores en el parque, a un bebe se le ocurrió guindarse de mi chaqueta y se la tuve que dar porque no me soltaba, luego unos niños me arrollaron y caí justo en la única parte mugrienta de este enorme espacio verde… Y cuando encontré las flores, a tres cuadras, ya eran 20 minutos tarde, lo cual significó una carrera para venir acá.

Hiccup se tomó un respiro. Miró a su novia con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual aun lo miraba con cierta sorpresa. Sacó del pantalón la bendita caja que había logrado salvar desde su chaqueta robada, mientras la abría y le mostraba el contenido a Astrid: un anillo de oro blanco con una piedra de jade en el centro y dos diamantes alrededor.

—Así que aquí me vez, sentado con la peor imagen que he tenido en mi vida, con la única intención de pedir que te cases conmigo —se movió un poco, lo suficiente como para lograr apoyarse en su pierna y lograr estar arrodillado frente a una atónita e inmóvil Astrid, quien aún seguía arrodillada frente a él de cuando se había acercado para comprobar que no estuviera herido—. ¿Qué me dices?

Astrid parpadeó sólo una vez antes de sonreírle abierta y felizmente, sus ojos humedeciéndose tan rápido que ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de ello.

—¿Y porqué tardaste tanto en pedirlo? —inconscientemente, le golpeó en el hombro y se rió de la manera en la que él se quejó y la miraba casi con temor a que ella respondiera que no. En cambio, se rió con alegría—. ¡Sí! —gritó Astrid y se lanzó a sus brazos, haciendo que Hiccup se callera de espaldas al pasto con ella encima.

Ella ignoró sus quejidos y lo apretó con sus brazos mientras le cubría el rostro de besos. Bueno, algo si podía salvar de la situación: nadie olvidaría ése día.

**-.-**

Debo admitir que esperaba más aceptación y comentarios a la historia por parte de este fandom que está creciendo tan rápido. Supongo que mis relatos no han sido tan buenos después de todo.

En fin, el número de historias que publicaré serán aproximadamente 7, así que casi vamos a la mitad.

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

¡Nos leemos! **Besos, Higushi.**


	4. Entre Príncipes y Ladronas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto en forma de Reviews en alguna de las cuentas que tengan registradas (Porque se me hace más fácil así, y una buena forma de corresponder el tiempo empleado en mí).

**Entre Príncipes y Ladronas.**

Para alguien como Astrid, cuya altura apenas sobrepasaba el metro sesenta y el cuerpo delgado y fibroso fácilmente oculto bajo ropas oscuras, la noche era un gran aliado al momento de saquear una propiedad privada. Se movía con habilidad y sigilo, como una serpiente deslizando entre la tierra. Robar era mucho más fácil para ella que para cualquier otra persona que conociera.

_¿Quién deja la ventana abierta y sin seguridad?_, pensó al traspasar las enormes ventanas y reír en voz baja por el logro. Había estado recorriendo sigilosamente las calles, buscando disimuladamente en medio de la noche alguna casa para entrar.

Y lo había conseguido bastante fácil al notar aquel cristal semi abierto, casi imperceptible. No era una casa tan grande ni ostentosa como las de los alrededores, pero por fuera si se apreciaba bastante bien cuidada, elegante y bonita. Y no tenía alarmas ni guardias rondando por ahí: el blanco perfecto.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Astrid tuvo que contener el asombro mientras avanzaba cautelosa a través de la elegante y enorme cama tapizada de un fino material bordado. Según a su ojo experto, los muebles de exquisita madera fácilmente databan del siglo XVIII. Esta segura que si se pone a buscar a conciencia, encontraría objetos aun más sorprendentes que las pinturas de las paredes.

Se suponía que la casa era de alguien rico, pero no _tanto. _No esperaba ver tanto lujo incluso en una sola habitación. Bueno, eso debería ser más fácil: entre más dinero tuviera, menos se preocuparían si se perdía algo.

_Así deben ser todas las casas aquí, pero yo qué sé. Es la primera vez que paramos en esta isla a robar. ¿Por qué elegimos Escandinavia en primer lugar? __A la próxima haré un __saqueo en Japón_.

Se acercó a un mueble tocador y metió rápidamente una colección de objetos de metal con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en un saco prolijo que traía sobre su hombro.

Tenía por regla general que todos los objetos que se llevaban debían ser de buen valor monetario pero no lo suficiente como para guardarlos en cajas fuertes o que pudieran reconocerlos en otra ciudad o país por su valor histórico o familiar entrañable. Perfectos para llevárselos y que nadie hiciera una búsqueda para encontrarlos. Así nadie sabría quién se los había llevado y nadie los buscaría para meterlos presos.

Brillante, a su parecer. No tiene por qué preocuparse de que la identifiquen en algún momento que vaya por ahí en las calles en pleno día. Ella y su tripulación pueden vivir cómodamente y felices en alta mar mientras recorren todo el mundo fingiendo ser simples y honorables mercantes. Es la capitana del barco después de todo; primero debe velar por los suyos. Astrid está segura que lo hace bastante bien.

A decir verdad no era precisamente una tripulación ya que sólo son 10 personas contándola a ella, pero aun así nadie osa a rebatirle una orden directa, ya sea por gratitud o por miedo. Todos los que habitaban en el barco estaban ahí porque su tío abuelo los había acogido en algún momento de sus vidas siendo huérfanos, y los había criado y enseñado el _negocio familiar_ para subsistir. Todos ahí le debían la vida a su tío.

Pero la edad le había hecho partir y ahora ella debe encargarse del barco y su disfuncional y no consanguínea familia. No podían considerarse piratas porque no asesinaban personas y sólo se dedican al robo anónimo, pero vaya si sabían bien cómo luchar si la situación lo ameritaba.

-.-

Poco importaba la hora en ese momento, ni que la tenue luz de la luna sea lo único que bañase su piel mientras se escabullía por el enorme jardín del lugar al que llamaba hogar. Nada importaba en absoluto que tuviese que salir y entrar como un vil ladrón a su casa todas las noches mientras pudiese hacer aquello que tanto le gustaba pero a la vez le prohibían.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, meciéndole el pelo castaño rojizo mientras sus pies, ligeros y rápidos, avanzaban por el amplio jardín para poder volver al interior de su morada. Nadie esperaba que a esas altas horas de la noche, el hijo tímido, reservado y sensible del jefe de la ciudad estuviese fuera de su cama.

Toda la sociedad creía que Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III tenía todo lo que deseaba, o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban. Desde muy joven siempre se sintió diferente a lo que le rodeaba, ni aun estando matriculado en la mejor academia de entrenamiento o ser el mejor de la clase de pelea, lograron evitar que dejara volar su imaginación y creatividad. Él es un inventor, un artista que le gusta plantar sus obras en papel para posteriormente pasar a ser objetos de metal o piezas de arte.

Y por eso debe salir por las noches para poder trabajar en la herrería del señor bonachón mejor amigo de su padre. El hombre rubio y sonriente le guarda celosamente el secreto de su trabajo nocturno, algo bastante increíble considerando cuanto le gusta contar chismes.

Divisó la ventana por la cual siempre hacía su esperado escape nocturno, entreabierta para que su padre no escuchara ruido alguno al salir. Sus dedos tocaron el marco sin siquiera preocuparse por escanear el lugar antes de entrar, convencido de que era la única alma despierta a esa hora. Introdujo su cuerpo con cuidado de no hacer ruido y apenas comprobó que todo estuviera en orden, cerró la ventana tras de sí y salió de la sala rumbo a su habitación.

Hiccup es bastante precavido respecto a sus escapadas. Uno, siempre las hace en muy entrada la madrugada y se asegura que todos estén dormidos. Dos, deja la ventana abierta de su habitación y la del estudio, por si acaso alguien se le ocurre cerrar alguna o el viento la cierre, no se quede afuera. Tres, cualquier accidente que pueda tener en la fragua es enteramente su responsabilidad y él debe tratarse sólo, o tendría que dar muchas explicaciones de qué hacía allí en primer lugar y porqué se lastimó. Y cuatro, nunca tarda más de dos horas.

Hiccup se talló la parte de atrás de la cabeza intentando relajar sus músculos. Lento y sigiloso, abrió la puerta de su habitación de manera casi distraída, pensando en lo bien que le va a caer el baño caliente en ese momento.

Hasta que el ligero movimiento de una sombra lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sus pupilas esmeraldas se dilataron al ver con asombro una silueta a unos metros de él, tomando con avidez las piezas de decoración finamente hechas que él pero que siempre decía que se les había comprado a Gobber. La persona era una mancha negra que traía cubierta incluso la cabeza con una capa, pero era pequeña y muy delgada, como de un muchacho muy joven_. O una chica._

_Perfecto. _De ser así, sería la primera vez que posiblemente había una mujer en su habitación que no fuera del servicio y no la había traído él, sino que estaba saqueando los objetos que él había hecho con tanto esmero y practica. No le importaba el alto valor monetario de las piezas, sino que no podía dejar pasar un delito y menos si alguien se iba tan campante con sus creaciones.

Eso era otra cosa rarísima. En Berk la tasa de delitos era tan baja que el número de policías podía contarse con los dedos de las manos. Sin embargo una buena parte de la población se instruía en las artes de la lucha y armas.

—Espero que lo único que quieras sea limpiar las joyas. O estarás en serios aprietos —sentenció de la manera más firme que tenía, imponiendo su voz para que le escuchara.

Astrid dio un respingo e instintivamente se cubrió el rostro aun más mientras se movía lo más alejado posible de él. Su identidad era algo que debía proteger por sobre todas las cosas.

_Maldición, jamás me habían atrapado antes. Tenía un récord intachable, ¿Ahora cómo podre presumir con los demás?_

Hiccup dio otro paso hacia adelante y eso fue como la señal de arranque de Astrid. Estaba más que acostumbrada a las huidas presurosas, pero la adrenalina y las hormonas siempre se disparaban con la misma fuerza por su cuerpo como cada momento. Como si hubiera sido un chip pre programado en su cerebro, corrió hacia la ventana cargando únicamente el saco del botín sobre su hombro derecho, ligeramente pesado pero no lo suficiente como para quitarle movimientos fluidos y certeros. Tal cual fuera un juego de niños, se lanzó por el balcón en un movimiento fácil de voltereta.

Hiccup se tomó sólo unos segundos para reaccionar. No se amedrentaría por ella o el peligro. Había entrenado arduamente su cuerpo en la academia y se sentía en bastante buena forma. No se consideraba debilucho, tampoco. Y era más inteligente por lo que podría arrinconarla.

Con ese pensamiento, ordenó a sus piernas moverse hacia la ventana y saltar, con la firme intención de seguirla. Astrid en ese momento ya iba a velocidad por la salida del jardín.

—¡Detente! —ordenó Hiccup, pero sabía que la probabilidad de que le obedeciera no estaba ni de cerca posible. Por el rabillo del ojo vio un callejón que sabía llegaba por un pequeño laberinto justo al muelle, así que se dirigió por él, consciente de que así le cortaría el paso sin problemas.

—Estúpido —escupió Astrid sin detenerse a saber si la seguía aun. Le llevaba varios metros de distancia, pero no podía confiarse.

Su pequeño barco estaba encallado en un punto ciego del muelle donde el faro no llegaba a iluminar y nadie notaria la entrada y salida de un navío. Si flaqueaba aunque fuera un poco en la huída, él la alcanzaría. Astrid sabía que su tripulación se hallaba tensa y lista para partir en cualquier momento, confiados en que jamás había sido atrapada. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

Cada vez que bajaban en algún puerto, se detenían sólo lo suficiente para vender lo que habían adquirido. Esta vez, la última noche antes de partir, Astrid pensó que sería buena idea meterse en alguna casa de algún rico hacendado y robaban algunas piezas de valor para tener mercancía lista para vender en el siguiente punto. Iban a hacer un largo viaje hasta la próxima vez que bajaran y quería tener objetos extras para revender. Estaba convencida que no habría problema pues no tenían intención de volver a esa isla pronto, y ese suceso se olvidaría.

Pero claro, el muchacho tenía que descubrirla y ahora no quedaba más que correr lo suficientemente rápido para que no la alcanzara.

Solían turnarse en dos para ir, pero Astrid siempre había insistido en que prefería andar sola y ni siquiera Tuffnut, su segundo al mando, la había hecho cambiar de opinión con el tiempo.

Ella se desplazaba rápido por la ciudad, saltando edificios y rodeando vallas. No se había encontrado a ningún oficial pero la salida era cada vez más complicada. Sabía que no había barcos de la marina cerca pero tampoco podía confiar en que no anduviera uno que pudiera dirigirse hacia allí. Eso sí sería su perdición.

Corrió unos metros más y justo cuando estaba por gritar en victoria al atravesar los edificios y llegar al muelle, algo pesado la tacleó y cayó sobre ella. Con una exclamación de asombro ahogada en la boca y apretando firmemente el saco a su lado para que no se lo quitaran, quedó en el suelo en un golpe sordo.

Algo estaba sobre su espalda, algo cálido pero duro. El cuerpo de una persona, _de un hombre. _

—Considérate bajo arresto —dijo Hiccup con voz solemne. Siempre había querido decir algo parecido y no pudo evitarlo al conseguir atrapar el cuerpo de Astrid bajo el suyo.

Ignoró el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al tener el de ella tan cerca. Antes no había podido apreciar sus curvas pronunciadas bajo las ropas, pero ahora que la sostenía podía sentir el cuerpo atractivo que sin duda lo haría sonrojar de verlo detenidamente. Sin embargo, se obligó a recordar que ella no dejaba de ser quien era sólo por su atractivo.

Astrid soltó una maldición y forcejeó con violencia, usando su fuerza para quitárselo de encima. Con un giro rápido se removió debajo de él lo suficiente y sin pensarlo dos veces, le codeó justó en la boca del estomago.

O lo intentó, porque Hiccup se movió mucho más rápido de lo que pensó y a cambio giró sobre sí mismo y cambió de posición, volteándola para tenerla boca arriba y sujetar sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza, apresándola.

Pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta cuando se vieron, frente a frente. Él aun estaba encima, con las piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Astrid para evitar que huyera. La idea parecía lejana ahora sin embargo.

Era hermosa; la oscuridad nocturna no le quitaba ni un poco de atractivo. La pilla con los ojos azules más grandes y claros que había visto, el pelo de un rubio tan brillante que podría iluminar la habitación si lo dejara suelto y libre. Hiccup había visto en su vida bastantes mujeres de alta sociedad como para identificar a una verdadera belleza de inmediato, y esta tenía el rostro ovalado, limpio y terso, con apenas unas pecas tan ligeras que le hacían ver tan inocente y etérea que se sintió repentinamente sucio de tocarla.

Astrid en cambio parpadeó y se dijo que no podía embelesarse por alguien. El muchacho es algo más alto que ella y atlético, con un porte digno de alguien preparado que no temía a la muerte. No es ciega, claro que se da cuenta de su atractivo por las facciones cuadradas pero elegantes, serio como si fuera un gran guerrero. Pero no puede distraerse admirando de cerca los reflejos rojizos que tiene en el disparatado cabello castaño, o las ligeras motas oscuras en los ojos verdes como pasto recién cortado.

_No, no, no. No hay tiempo para esto._

Ese no es un contrincante fácil y Astrid no tiene tiempo para luchar. No es estúpida, se da cuenta que el muchacho es importante en la ciudad por el lugar donde vivía; eliminarlo aseguraría una caza exhaustiva contra ella sin importar a donde fuera.

Fue entonces cuando la respuesta apareció frente a sus ojos, la misma que había sido la causa de todos sus problemas esa noche: la persona frente a ella.

_Atrápalo. Asústalo y poco y tenlo de rehén hasta que vayan dejando el puerto y luego tíralo al mar. Con las suficientes amenazas, jamás hablará de quiénes son los tripulantes del barco y podrán estar tranquilos._

—¿Porqué robas si eres tan bonita?

Hiccup no fue consciente de su pregunta hasta que ambos la escucharon. Fue inevitable el acelerado corazón que pareció haberse acompasado entre ambos. Astrid soltó el aire de su boca ante la sorpresa. Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Él tampoco sabía de dónde había salido el impulso.

De nuevo, no tenían tiempo para eso. Astrid se mordió el labio un segundo antes de usar su cabeza como arma,_ literalmente,_ y estrellarla contra la cabeza de Hiccup como si fueran nueces.

Hiccup exclamó con sorpresa e inconscientemente se llevó las manos a la frente. Un segundo de desconcentración vital, porque liberó a Astrid del agarre y entonces ella sacó un arma de entre su ropa.

_Bueno, aquel intento de jugar a la policía había resultado bastante mal, gracias. _Apenas logró reaccionar cuando ella ya le estaba apuntando en la frente, amenazando.

—Intenta algo y le daré a tu bonita cabeza —dijo Astrid intentando sonar como alguien que hablaba en serio, aunque su voz salió quizá más temblorosa de lo que quiso. Ese chico había movido algo en ella que no creía que existía siquiera—. Ven conmigo si quieres vivir —Empujó la pistola contra la frente de él, obligándole a que se levantara para poder hacerlo ella.

Hiccup la miró largamente y poco a poco comenzó a moverse, sin dejar de analizarla, de esperar cualquier movimiento en falso. Retrasando lo inevitable.

Lo inevitable, fue el llamado de un hombre grande y fornido de pelo negro que había bajado del barco apenas vio lo que estaba sucediendo y decidió actuar por su cuenta.

—¡Astrid! —gritó él, sacando su pistola.

La aludida volteó la cabeza tan rápido que podría haberse desnucado, pero no le importó. Conocía perfectamente quién era y eso sólo auguraba complicaciones.

—¡Alvin, no!

Demasiado tarde. El aludido disparó y Hiccup se movió por inercia.

Trato de escapar con un ágil salto hacia la derecha pero fue inútil: la bala incursionó en su pierna izquierda. Hiccup soltó un grito ronco, mordiendo su labio inferior ordenándose a sí misma no llorar. Dolía como el infierno, no solo el cuerpo sino también su orgullo. Se tambaleó hacia atrás miserablemente hasta finalmente caer.

—¡Estúpido, qué hiciste! —gritó Astrid horrorizada, yendo hacia el herido.

_No tendrían que haberlo herido._ _Mierda._ _Piensa. Hay otra solución._

—¡Pudo haberte lastimado!

—¡Les di a todos a la orden que se quedaran en el barco! ¡Pero ahora lo has complicado todo!

_Puedes dejarlo allí._ Pero si no lo atendían rápido podría morir desangrado o por una infección. La marina jamás los dejaría en paz hasta llevar a todo el barco a la horca. Y ellos no pueden dejar a alguien a su suerte de esa manera. Son muchas cosas, pero jamás asesinos.

_Sigue el plan original y déjalo libre a unos cuantos metros de zarpar. _Imposible, se ahogaría al no poder nadar y aumentaría la hemorragia por el esfuerzo.

_A menos que…_

Astrid chasqueó la lengua y tomó una decisión rápida y desesperada.

—¡Amárralo y tráetelo! —gritó Astrid—. Me encargaré de ti después.

Alvin la miró con sorpresa y furia un segundo pero en seguida se repuso y a regañadientes usó un pañuelo para taparle la boca y otro para las manos. Después agarró a Hiccup del torso y se lo arrojó al hombro, avanzando hacia la puerta que conducía al interior del barco, mientras él forcejeaba de nueva cuenta en medio de sus leves quejidos de dolor. El ultimo intercambio que sucedió, fue el cruce de miradas Hiccup y Astrid.

La tripulación entera ya se había movilizado cuando abordaron, y apenas un segundo después de cerrar la compuerta, zarparon entre gritos y ordenes de Tuffnut. Nadie les había perdido de vista a los tres sin embargo.

Jamás habían tomado rehenes tampoco. Eran una tripulación pequeña que se dedicaba a robar en pequeñas cantidades y revender, lo justo para vivir cómodamente en el mar sin llamar demasiado la atención. Hasta el momento todo había funcionado perfectamente.

—Astrid —llamó Tuffnut, dando un paso hacia ella y mirando al herido de soslayo—. ¿Qué se supone que haremos con este?

La rubia le devolvió la mirada con furia y comenzó el trayecto por si sola rumbo al interior.

—Llévenlo a mi camarote. Lo mantendremos en el barco hasta que se recupere y después de eso, lo dejaremos en el primer puerto que encontremos. Con suerte nadie más se enterara de esto —sus hombres se miraron entre sí con extrañeza pero no añadieron nada por temor a una represalia.

Mientras Alvin la seguía con Hiccup a cuestas, Astrid ignoró los cuchicheos y comentarios lujuriosos que hicieron algunos respecto a su decisión de hacerse cargo personalmente del prisionero y cruzó el lumbral de la puerta con el ceño fruncido. No estaba de ánimos para tratar con nadie más.

-.-

Astrid había sentido miedo pocas veces en su vida. Cuando tuvo su primera pelea y había roto la nariz de un niños a los 10 años, esperando la reprimenda de sus padres. Cuando su perico Stormfly había comido una semilla rancia y caída gravemente enfermo sin saber si se salvaría. Cuando regresó a casa luego de su primera aventura secreta en alta mar con su tío y supo que sus padres habían muerto, asesinados por presuntos amigos suyos que sólo querían quedarse con sus bienes y riquezas, dejándola sola.

Pero ahora, mientras miraba hacia ninguna parte de su camarote como si hubiera algo muy interesante, se permitió respirar por fin. Su vida no valía nada para ella, pero jamás se habría perdonado que algo le pasara a su familia, a los únicos que la habían acogido sin preguntar, a su tío que le había dado cariño cuando ya no le quedaba nada. Le habían arrebatado todo.

Astrid regresó la mirada hacia Alvin justo en el momento en que dejó caer a Hiccup sobre la cama como un vil saco de inútiles patatas.

En lo personal, a Alvin le había parecido realmente molesto cargar con alguien que no hacía más que moverse de un lado a otro tratando de liberarse como un gato enjaulado. Pero como nadie le había pedido su opinión y debía aceptar que aquello tal vez había sido su culpa, aunque movido por su preocupación por Astrid, no dijo nada y sólo se marchó en silencio ante la escrutadora mirada de la capitana.

Las cejas de Hiccup permanecían juntas mientras intentaba inútilmente liberarse del agarre. Él trataba de gritar pero solo salían gritos guturales que difícilmente podían escucharse. Se retorcía buscando caer al suelo y si lo lograba, aunque tuviese que arrastrarse para irse, lo haría.

Ahora consciente que estaban realmente solos, Astrid se movilizó hacia él de unos cuantos pasos y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Sin previo aviso, le quito el pañuelo de la boca e invadió su espacio personal de tal manera que Hiccup tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para no golpearse con la frente de ella.

Aunque habían sido muy pocas ocasiones, Astrid parecía atravesarlo cada vez que lo miraba. Como ahora.

—Te aseguro que yo no planee que te hirieran y me encargaré que no vuelva a pasar mientras te recuperas. Pero te advierto que no tendré piedad de ti si tratas de huir —atajó en un susurro mientras pasaba la daga entre las muñecas de Hiccup para liberarlo, sin dejar de verlo fijamente—. Si te mueves, te desangraras. Quédate quieto de una maldita vez para poder tratar la herida.

Le miró una última vez con fiereza antes de comenzar a andar por la habitación hasta llegar a un armario, de donde sacó un gran baúl de madera.

Ahora fue el turno de Hiccup de analizarla fijamente. Está agotado, mareado y sólo quería dormir. La chica frente a él representa una incógnita tan grande que no puede evitar sentirse fascinado con su misterio.

_¿Por qué roba? Con su belleza, podría casarse con cualquier hombre rico de cualquier lugar y nada le faltaría. Pero entonces ¿Quién es realmente? ¿Por qué no sólo me dejó y ya?_

Astrid se acercó de nuevo con el botiquín a su lado. Su mirada fría fue a dar a la zona manchada de sangre.

—Descúbrete.

Hiccup obedeció sin rechistar. Astrid examinó la herida sangrante con una terrorífica y calculadora calma. Como si estuviera haciendo cualquier cosa menos importante, palpó alrededor con cuidado y revisó la zona, descubriendo la falta de un agujero de salida.

—El arma con la que te disparó es de pequeño calibre. Te recuperas en un mes si la tratas bien —alertó desenvolviendo cuidadosamente unas pinzas dentro de una bolsa de plástico hermético.

Hiccup sabía perfectamente qué tipo de pistola era y cómo proceder a curarse. No era muy bueno porque sus habilidades estaban más en otras cosas, pero podría recuperarse bien con cuidados adecuados.

Astrid bañó la herida con alcohol y Hiccup contuvo cualquier expresión de dolor. Casi se había acostumbrado a las heridas de tantas que se había tratado gracias a la fragua, pero esto no se comparaba en nada a cualquier quemadura.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Astrid tomó las pinzas y procedió a la extracción de la bala. Disimuladamente, vio por el rabillo del ojo como él apretaba la quijada y aferraba sus manos al catre, pero de su boca no emano una sola queja. Movió las pinzas con sumo cuidado y no pasó mucho hasta que se escuchó el sonido metálico de la bala al chocar contra el suelo. Fue precisa, no había comenzado el sangrado más de un segundo después, cuando ya había mojado la herida con un líquido café amarillento que olía extraño pero era bastante efectivo para evitar infecciones en heridas.

Después, mantuvo un trozo de algodón sobre su piel y dio un par de puntadas. Con sus dientes abrió una de las bolsas que contenían algunas gasas para luego, con ayuda del adhesivo, plantar un cuadro del mismo alrededor de la herida recienten tratada, pasando a envolver con una venda mucho más larga, rosando su piel con los nudillos de manera inconsciente y comprobando la suavidad de la misma en el proceso.

La dejó un poco ajustada, para que no le doliese al moverse. Guardó las cosas nuevamente en el botiquín, cuidando el no dejar nada atrás para luego incorporarse. Luego, sacó un pequeño frasco de vidrio con algunas píldoras de color blanco y le tendió dos a Hiccup.

—Son analgésicos —dijo Astrid brevemente. Espero casi pacientemente a que él se las pasara y luego volvió a hablar—. Vas a quedarte en esta habitación y no vas a causar problemas, o no te daré comida. Tengo el sueño muy ligero y sabré que estas escapando en el momento en el que te muevas de la cama. —indicó, girando sobre sus pies para salir del camarote y cerrar con seguro.

Hiccup clavó la mirada en el techo mientras se incorporaba para recargar su espalda contra la pared_._ Ahora no era más que un débil y desafortunado chicos a manos de mercenarios, sin oportunidad de defenderse.

_Qué día más horrible._

Estuvo en silencio e inmóvil un buen rato. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se topó en su habitación con la ladrona, pero podía suponer fácilmente que serían algún par de horas. Ya había salido el sol; Seguramente a esas alturas ya su padre se había dado cuenta de su ausencia y estaría preocupado de si le había sucedido algo malo. O furibundo creyendo que había huido para vivir sin obligaciones ni preocupaciones.

Era un padre estricto y regio pero Hiccup sabía que lo quería… muy a su manera.

Poco a poco se fue acompasando su respiración, algo que le pudo atribuir a los analgésicos. En ese momento, se permitió volver a pensar en Astrid y su entorno: no sólo le había salvado la vida, _después que uno de los suyos intentara lastimarlo de gravedad, claro_, si no que tras toda la fachada de chica irritable y seria, lo había tratado con delicadeza. No podía ser tan mala persona, tan sólo tener motivos de fuerza mayor para hacer lo que hacía…

Siguiendo el rumbo de esos pensamiento, finalmente se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta en qué momento sucedió.

**-.-**

Se suponía que publicaría el capítulo ayer, pero le tocó descanso a mi novio del trabajo y la pasé con él —Y yo si tenía que ir a trabajar además, claro—. He aquí otro panorama totalmente diferente a los anteriores. Obviamente tiene dos partes.

No hay mucho más que decir, salvo muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, fueron más que en anteriores capítulos y por eso este es el más largo hasta ahora ¿Romperemos el record ahora de mas reviews para publicar más hojas de word? ¡We can do it!

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

¡Nos leemos! **Besos, Higushi.**


	5. Entre esta Vida y las Siguientes

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.

Disfruten.

Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto en forma de Reviews en alguna de las cuentas que tengan registradas (Porque siempre estoy en el teléfono y rara vez uso la laptop; me es más fácil así, además de que es una buena forma de corresponderles el tiempo empleado en leerme).

Este relato no tiene continuación.** Información relevante al final.**

**Entre esta Vida y las Siguientes.**

—_¿Hiccup?_

_El aludido dejó de acariciarle a su esposa los rubios cabellos y volteó la vista hacia los ojos azules de ella._

—_¿Hmm? —dijo medio adormilado. Afuera, la noche repuntaba llena de estrellas y el clima frio próximo a una cruenta nevada los tenía arropados en la cama, entre abundantes frazadas de piel de oveja y los cuerpos entrelazados._

—_En mi anterior vida, fui un Nadder —aseguró Astrid, removiéndose ligeramente para escuchar los latidos del corazón de Hiccup. Como respuesta, él le volvió a acariciar la cabeza y eso le hizo sonreír— Y tú fuiste un apuesto vikingo que no pudo resistirse a mis encantos._

_Hiccup se rió por la ocurrencia. Había que admitir que la idea no era tan disparatada._

—_Aun no puedo resistirme._

—_Ni podrás. Tal vez en la siguiente vida seamos unos temidos piratas._

—_Me gustaría más vivir en una época avanzada —rebatió de vuelta, imaginando mil y un escenarios diferentes de cómo serían las cosas en el futuro: quizá sin dragones, quizá con medios de transporte rápidos, quizá sin guerras y viajes a lugares inhóspitos—. Con muchos inventos y cosas que nos hagan la vida más interesante. Tal vez esa sea nuestra siguiente vida._

—_¡Claro que no! —Astrid se removió entre sus brazos para golpearle ligeramente en el pecho, para luego regresar a su cómoda posición—. Primero seremos piratas._

—_Eso ya lo veremos. Te lo recordaré en la siguiente vida._

-.-

El ruido de las explosiones a causa del fuego de dragón retumbó de manera inesperada, los rugidos de guerra de animales y humanos parecía un cantico que avecinaba el apocalipsis. El choque del metal entre las armas y los gritos desesperados se difuminaba entre tanto caos y destrucción. La sangre se acumulaba en el suelo, cubriendo de manto rojo por donde pisaran. No había escapatoria, no había otra opción allí: era matar o morir, y todos lo sabían.

Hiccup estaba desesperado. El cansancio engarrotaba sus músculos y el sudor y la tierra nublaban su vista. Habían enfrentado y ganado a Dagur una vez hace dos años; hoy, horas después de intensa batalla, no podía definir cuál sería el resultado. Dejaba a los enemigos fuera de combate y al segundo siguiente ya había otros blandiendo sus armas detrás. Toothless tenía cortes en todas sus escamas y sus disparos parecían insuficientes, ni hablar de los dragones que controlaba como Alfa.

Ya había demasiadas perdidas.

Sin embargo a pesar del dolor, ellos seguían luchando. Porque la tribu Hooligans son una gran familia y se protegen entre todos. O todos caen o ninguno, así de simple.

Hiccup representa ese estandarte. Es el líder de la aldea, el controlador del dragón alfa, el conquistador de los dragones; tiene que dar la cara más que cualquiera. Tiene que dedicar su fuerza, inteligencia y coraje para luchar en contra de todos aquellos que osen alterar la paz. Tiene que proteger a todos.

Pero sobre todo, tiene que protegerla _a ella._

A la vikinga que derriba enemigos más rápido que muchos hombres. La vikinga que es su mano derecha_, su pie izquierdo_. La vikinga que cuando sonríe, ilumina todo a su alrededor. La vikinga a la que juró frente al pueblo que protegería y amaría hasta el día de su muerte.

_Su esposa. Su Astrid._

No podía prohibirle pelear. Había intentado tanto persuadirla de quedarse en el gran salón junto a los niños pequeños y personas mayores, pero a cambio había recibido una bofetada y el leve brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella jamás lo dejaría a él pelear solo, jamás abandonaría a los suyos. Jamás se pondría a ella misma primero. _Jamás permanecería apartada de su Nadder y su hacha cuando hubiera problemas, a pesar de su estado._

A Hiccup, tan solo la idea de que Astrid en medio de la batalla se distrajera lo suficiente como para morir, le robaba el alma.

La muerte les pisaba los talones. Pero a él no le importaba. No le importaba ser el escudo que amortiguaba todos los golpes que iban cerca de ella, no le importaba que la herida interna de su alma se partiera cada vez más al verle la expresión de dolor en su mirada cada vez que él se lastimaba.

No importaba lo demás mientras _ella_ estuviera a salvo.

Poco a poco, una amarga sonrisa se le formo en los labios mientras apretaba el cuero de las riendas de Toothless. Levanto la mirada y a lo lejos diviso a Dagur, tan oscuro y cruel que parecía burlarse de su destino. Lo miraba únicamente a él y sabía que lo estaba llamando. Quería resolver las cosas en un duelo uno a uno, y se lo concedería si con eso se detenía todo.

Apenas le dio a su mejor amigo una orden queda de moverse, la suplica se escuchó a unos metros detrás.

—¡NO LO HAGAS! No te atrevas…

Él simplemente avanzó hacia ella, consiente que podría ser la última vez que la tomaría entre sus brazos. De un ágil salto se separo de Toohtless cuando la tuvo enfrente y no dudo en tomar el rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza, obligándolo a que le mirara a los ojos mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con los pulgares. No pudo evitar sonreírle de manera triste.

—¡Hey, tranquila! Estaré bien. Gajes del oficio del vikingo ¿Recuerdas? —le prometió en voz tan baja y tormentosamente tranquila.

Con un último y rápido beso en los labios que impidió que ella intentara volver a retenerlo, volvió a montar en el Night Fury y se alejó con tanta velocidad para evitar arrepentirse y voltear, pues sabía que el dolor en la mirada de Astrid le haría volver.

Pero no podía. Porque él debía proteger y ayudar a sus compañeros, aun a costa de su propia felicidad.

_Y si no regreso a ti, nos vemos en nuestra siguiente vida, My Lady. Sé que cuidaras muy bien a nuestro hijo mientras tanto._

-.-

Lo dejo a su imaginación si creen que Hiccup regresó con su familia y vivieron una vida juntos muy larga, o si todos murieron y reencarnaron (Yo elegiría lo segundo… ¡Es broma!).

**Según el orden cronológico de cómo pudieron vivir sus vidas estos dos a lo largo de los siglos, sería así (por titulo de los relatos que he subido):**

Entre Dragones y Vikingos (aun me falta de publicar la continuación).

Entre esta Vida y las Siguientes (Que es este, y se ambienta en lo que pasó después de la segunda película).

Entre Príncipes y Ladronas (aun me falta de publicar la continuación).

Entre Abusones y Salvadoras.

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

¡Nos leemos! **Besos, Higushi.**

**PD.** ¿Ya jugaron "El resurgir de Mema"? Lo descargue hace días del Play Store y ¡Lo amo! Me envició totalmente c: Lo único que no me va son los nombres españoles; y lo difícil que es que te salga el huevo de los dragones :c Tss estoy tentada a pasar la tarjeta de crédito o.ó No, ¡No! Fuera, impulso de idiotez…


	6. Entre Nosotros y el Resto del Mundo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto en forma de Reviews en alguna de las cuentas que tengan registradas (Porque siempre estoy en el teléfono y rara vez uso la laptop; me es más fácil así, además de que es una buena forma de corresponderles el tiempo empleado en leerme). Tengo pendientes de respuesta los Reviews del capítulo pasado, prometo ponerme al tanto a más tardar el fin de semana.

Este relato no tiene continuación.** Información al final.**

**Entre Nosotros y el Resto del Mundo.**

Astrid soltó un suspiro que se perdió en el viento mientras sus ojos vagan en la inmensidad de colores y tamaños de la botánica de su alrededor.

No debería estar ahí en ese momento. Se suponía que se reuniría con su mejor amiga hacía cinco minutos, pero no había podido evitar estar un momento a solas luego de toda la maraña de sucesos por los que estaba viviendo desde los últimos tres meses: las olimpiadas regionales universitarias que se harían la próxima semana, las practicas de judo que cada vez exigían más tiempo y esfuerzo, los exámenes que tendría que rendir en dos semanas más. Todo había sido un detonante para traer su mente de cabeza, su humor aun más irritable y el cuerpo casi al borde de un coma físico.

Y para agregar más condimento a la mezcla, hay que recordar su rompimiento con Snotlout apenas hace quince días. Cuando tiene un breve momento de soledad sin maestros sobre acumulando tarea, amigas quejándose del estrés, entrenadores gritando a diestra y siniestra todo lo que debe o no debe hacer para lograr conseguir el oro por segunda vez consecutiva, o padres recordándole a cada segundo lo orgullosos que _estarán_ de sus resultados escolares… no puede evitar recordar los sucesos que vivieron juntos.

Fueron años compartiendo tantos momentos que no era algo que podía olvidar fácilmente. Se conocían desde que eran niños, y siempre habían sido amigos. La adolescencia les había hecho creer que se gustaban y en ese entonces parecía natural ser pareja.

Su relación había sido como algo fácil y simple: se querían, pero no más que a sí mismos. Pasaban tiempo juntos, pero no tanto como el que le dedicaban a sus actividades deportivas. Se prestaban atención, pero no más que a sus amigos. Eran más como dos personas que se han conocido por tanto tiempo y que solo están juntas porque no estaban con alguien más que verdaderamente quisieran.

Sin amor, pasión, o encanto. Pudo haber seguido a sí para siempre, pero a Snotlout le llegó el punto en el que simplemente conoció a otra persona y todo lo demás parece borroso. Astrid no lo juzga ni le guarda rencor por dejarla, sólo tiene el orgullo herido porque ella sabe que sus propios ojos jamás han brillado tanto de anhelo como vio en los de Snotlout cuando mira a Heather.

Astrid bufó, quitando ese rumbo de pensamientos de su cabeza. Se levantó de su lugar decidida a dejar pasar ese capítulo atrás, porque realmente ni siquiera siente dolor o tristeza, y con toda la intención de continuar serena y optimista como siempre lo ha sido. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho cuando vio un objeto solitario y de color oscuro sobre la banca a lado de la fuente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al aire en un susurro, aproximando sus pasos hacia allí y tomando entre sus delgadas manos un cuaderno de pasta gruesa con un cerrojo metálico.

Con curiosidad intentó abrirlo. Forcejeó un poco pero finalmente cedió el cerrojo. Sólo alcanza a leer _"Hiccup"_ cuando observa de soslayo que un joven de su edad se acerca a ella rápidamente.

A pesar de que su única relación fue simple y enteramente una farsa, Astrid cree en las relaciones serias y duraderas, en la confianza y el cariño fomentado a base de paciencia y tiempo, de momentos el uno con el otro. Jamás ha sido una chica que podía considerarse como enamoradiza. Por esa misma razón no puede comprender cómo es que el chico que se le aproxima logra que se le acelere el corazón sólo con su presencia.

Es de su estatura o quizá unos centímetros más alto. Tiene la piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol, el cabello castaño que brilla en reflejos rojizos y sus ojos son como esmeraldas sobre la cara pecosa.

—¡Esa libreta es mía! —le dice el chico boqueando por el esfuerzo físico, apenas estuvo a su lado. Logra recuperar la compostura y la mira como si ella acabara de ayudarle a encontrar un tesoro muy valioso—. Se me perdió durante el receso y la he buscado como loco… ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Eh… —Astrid parpadea un momento, intentando recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos que parecen haberse tomado una siesta—. La he visto justo aquí, en la fuente —le extiende la libreta y sonríe para aligerar el ambiente. O tal vez para que no se note tanto el modo en que la descolocó su presencia—. No he leído más que un nombre, tus secretos están a salvo.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa, visiblemente aliviado de no tener a un tercero hojeando sus escritos. Justo en ese segundo en que le da una segunda vista y repara realmente en Astrid, un ligero rubor cubre sus mejillas al notar lo bonito que se le ve el flequillo rubio sobre los ojos azul cielo, o como su nariz respingada y pequeña tiene unas cuantas pecas por demás interesantes.

Extiende su mano, en un gesto que imita ser un saludo cordial. Pero al igual que ella, sólo es una manera de intentar esconder su repentino nerviosismo.

—Lo siento, por las prisas no me presente. Soy Hiccup, muchas gracias por devolver mi libreta.

Astrid hace un amago de contestarle y extiende el brazo, pero justo en ese momento escucha un llamado a lo lejos que parece hacer eco conforme unos pasos se acercan.

—¡Al fin te encontré, Astrid! —grita Ruffnut con energía, yendo hacia ellos rápidamente. Sus larguísimas trenzas platinadas ondeando al aire—. ¿Qué crees, que te esperare toda la vida? —niega con molestia en una pose típicamente suya con los brazos cruzados y moviendo el piel contra el suelo—. ¿Y este quién es? —antes que ambos puedan contestar, ella niega con la cabeza y hace un aspaviento con las manos—. ¡A nadie le importa de todos modos! He visto a Eret salir de su salón junto a una zorra y no puedo esperar a alcanzarlos y darle una paliza a esa —cruje sus dedos y su cuello como una ceremonia de lo que planea hacer—. ¡Mueve tu feo trasero y acompáñame que necesito que la sostengas!

Apresuradamente, Ruffnut agarra a Astrid de la muñeca y la jala contra ella mientras se aleja caminando a grandes pasos. No deja de parlotear en ningún momento, mencionando las mil y un razones por las que no debería perderse en un momento de tal importancia. Ella no lo nota, pero Astrid sólo se deja arrastrar mientras no pierde contacto visual con Hiccup, quien no se ha movido desde su lugar y la mira de vuelta.

-.-.-.-

—¡Dejen que le ponga las manos encima, me va a conocer! —gritó Ruttnut moviendo su brazo izquierdo en un gesto furioso, amenazando al aire.

—Pues yo no sé quién es… ¡Pero lo golpeare muy duro! —defiende Tuffnut, golpeando la mesa.

Y la discusión continúa mientras Astrid permanece en su sitio, mirando sin realmente reparar en lo que dicen, con la mirada vaga en ningún punto en específico y el mismo pensamiento taladrando su conciencia.

Hiccup y _esa chica. Una fotografía de Hiccup y esa chica. _El momento cumbre de la imagen en la que ambos están sentados en lo que parece una banca del parque, y ella no comprende lo que es el espacio personal porque esta inclinada sobre él, tocándole los brazos, intentando llegar a su rostro con el suyo.

La vio esa mañana mientras esperaba la llegada del maestro a la primera clase del día. Revisaba distraídamente sus redes sociales en su teléfono, más para matar el tiempo que porque fuera adicta al aparato. Y entonces vio la imagen donde lo etiquetaban, junto a un pie de fotografía bastante mal escrito que incluía signos de gato y palabras románticas que a Astrid siempre le habían parecido como una moda patética y de mal gusto.

Al principio enfureció y estrelló el teléfono contra la mesa. Lamentó que no se hubiera averiado en ese momento, porque Ruffnut inmediatamente hurgó en el aparato y tan pronto sus neuronas asimilaran el problema, se puso a despotricar a diestra y siniestra sobre cómo los hombres son traicioneros y debían ir inmediatamente a asesinar a la chica.

Ella realmente consideró buscar a esa desconocida y asegurarse que no vuelva a meterse con lo que es suyo. Pero después la realidad le golpeó en la cara: el Hiccup de la fotografía no parece querer alejarse de la chica. No parece nervioso o molesto. Seguramente estaban ahí por gusto, ambos. Astrid no puede reclamar nada, porque ellos jamás han establecido que fueran _algo_.

En ocho meses que lo conoce desde aquel encuentro en la fuente, puede admitir patéticamente que se ha enamorado de él como jamás llegó a pensar. Han compartido secretos, gustos musicales, salidas que pretendían ser casuales aunque siempre se buscaran las manos, siempre estaban presentes esas sonrisas que cada vez eran más notorias y abrazos que se extendían más de lo normal.

Pero tal vez, así como lo que ocurrió con Snotlout, llegó alguien que le diera ese brillo especial a sus ojos y acelerara el corazón. Y ahora que el suyo propio latía intensa y verdaderamente por alguien, esa otra persona no le correspondía y debía hacerse a un lado.

—No es en absoluto como crees. Debes ir a hablar con él.

Astrid voltea a mirar al chico rubio y sereno que siempre se sienta detrás de ella. Son cordiales el uno con el otro, pero no han mantenido jamás una conversación porque aquello parecía irrelevante. Lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que Fishlegs es de esas pocas personas cuyos comentarios son sabios y acertados.

—¿Porqué? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

A sus ojos, la evidencia es tan clara que ir a pedir una explicación sería como pedir que la hieran dos veces. ¿Con qué sentido? Sería escuchar algo que ya ha visto más que suficiente en una imagen.

—Si la situación fuera al revés, él lo haría y no dudaría de ti antes. Además, tú no permitirías que las cosas quedaran así.

Astrid se le quedó mirando fijamente, sopesando sus palabras. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar la verdad detrás de lo que dijo: Ella es _Astrid Hofferson_ ¡Por dios! Ningún motivo, razón o circunstancia es suficiente para que ella se dé por vencida, para que abandone lo que se propone, para que deje la oportunidad a otros de conseguir algo que quiere. Ella lucha, grita, pelea y busca, pero jamás desiste.

¡Ella es mucho mejor que cualquier simplona! Y arrancará la cabeza de quien diga lo contrario.

—Tienes razón.

Aprovechando que estaban en el descanso, se levantó de su asiento y salió hacia el pasillo del edificio con renovada determinación. Si, tal vez sea una evidencia, pero también está la confianza en Hiccup de por medio. Lo conoce mejor que nadie, sabe exactamente cuáles eran sus reacciones, sus gestos, su manera de expresarse. Es como un caballero de esos que ya casi no existen, de esos que sólo se enamoran una vez y entregan el alma en cada gesto de cariño hacia esa persona amada.

No necesita un titulo formal o una aclaración en voz alta para saber lo que son y lo que no. Porque ella lo quiere y sabe que él a ella también.

—Te he estado buscando —escuchó una voz detrás de ella, provocando que diera un sobresalto y diera vuelta para encarar al susodicho.

Su corazón se aceleró apenas se encontró con aquellos ojos que la miraban con un cariño infinito. Fue plenamente consciente de esa mirada en él que parecía que sólo necesitaban de verla a ella para iluminarse. Sus labios, que antes la habían hecho sentir que se elevaba en una nube cuando la besa, estaban ahora serios y tristes. Sus manos se movían alrededor del cuerpo de ella, buscándole las manos, anhelando sentir su calor para saber que no la había perdido.

—Estoy seguro que ya viste esa estúpida imagen —se acercó otro paso más y no esperó a que Astrid le contestara para hablar de nuevo—. No es lo que parece. Puedo explicarlo, pero necesito que me creas.

Astrid apretó los puños y lo miró con la cabeza bien alto y los hombros firmes. Le concederá eso antes de decidir cuántas cabezas va a cortar al final de ese día.

—¿Qué hacías allí?

—Ayer en la tarde llevé a Toothless a dar un paseo. Lo estaba mirando revolcarse en la tierra, como siempre, cuando mi vecina se acercó sin darme cuenta. El año pasado me había pedido que saliéramos varias veces pero jamás me gustó y siempre la rechacé; no se lo tomó bien. No quise ser grosero y moverme a otro sitio cuando se sentó así que sólo pretendí ignorarla.

Y siguió hablando por unos minutos más, contando detalle con detalle el momento en el que ella, en un intento más de lograr algo con él, se le acercó demasiado. Le pidió una vez más una oportunidad para conocerse mejor, para _divertirse, _le aseguraba de una manera bastante vulgar lo bien que podrían pasarla si él aceptara.

Hiccup obviamente no había sido consciente de que no estaban solos en ese momento, y la sorpresa de aquel movimiento tan directo y vulgar le descolocó lo suficiente como para caer en la treta. Fue muy tarde al día siguiente para dar a la conclusión de que en realidad todo fue planeado. Todo fue un truco para conseguir que Astrid lo botara muy lejos apenas viera la sucia artimaña que habían subido a internet.

—¿No la quieres?

—La única con la que quiero estar, la única que me inspira —extendió el brazo, acariciando con su mano las suaves hebras de cabello de Astrid. Sonrió, aproximando su rostro y mirando sus ojos con una sonrisa que decía todo y nada—. Es también a la única a la que ya se lo he dicho… Por favor, sonríe de esa manera que me ilumina el día.

Astrid correspondió su gesto y levantó la frente hasta tocar la de él.

—Te creo —lo pensó un momento y frunció los labios—. Pero no estaré tranquila hasta que la despelleje viva.

Hiccup ahogó una risa y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Un novio también necesita de vez en cuando una novia que lo proteja, supongo.

Tras unos segundos, ella abrió los ojos y le miró directo a los ojos.

—¿Eso es una declaración? Porque no recuerdo en ningún momento que me lo hayas preguntado, o que yo haya dicho que si.

—Sí, bueno… —se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su mano, ligeramente sonrojado y tímido de tener que explicar algo que creía que siempre fue bastante claro—. Me parece irrelevante aclarar algo cuando ya era obvio después de tantas cosas juntos —la miró de vuelta y se armó de valor con una profunda bocanada de aire—. Pero solo para asegurarme que no haya más malos entendidos…

Tomo el rostro de Astrid con sus manos y acarició sus mejillas justo antes de sellar su promesa con los labios. Ella ya no pudo contener su emoción y rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos.

-.-

Lo primero que debería decir, es que lamento la tardanza. Fueron 3 semanas y normalmente actualizo a los 8 días, pero durante todo ese tiempo mi vida ha sido un caos total que aun no puedo controlar del todo. No entraré en detalles, sólo diré que en estos momentos todo es muy duro emocionalmente para mí, y estoy tratando de sacar la fuerza para afrontarlo.

En cuanto a este relato, la verdad es que no estaba contemplado en el orden cronológico de las vidas de Astrid y Hiccup en este conjunto de historias, pero tenía que traerles algo para reportarme y esta pequeña historia de algún modo es un desahogo para mí, porque expresa muchas cosas de mi misma.

Por el momento, tengo un bloqueo originado a partir de los mismos problemas que estoy enfrentando actualmente. No sé cuándo exactamente pueda volver a actualizar, pero tengan la seguridad que no pasará de treinta días cuando ya tendrán otro relato .

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

¡Nos leemos! **Besos, Higushi.**

**PD.** Me sorprendí mucho con las personas que también se han apasionado con el juego de "El resurgir de Mema" :') ¡Es que es una maravilla! Mis dragones apenas tienen nivel 30 y ya me siento la reina de la tierra *orgullosa de sus hijos*


	7. Entre Historias y Legados

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a C**ressida Cowell y DreamWorks.**

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto. Información al final.

**Entre Historias y Legados.**

En uno de los tantos recónditos lugares del mundo, existió una pequeña pero pintoresca isla con una población de poco más de 4000 habitantes, por allá de los años 1600 D.C. Esta villa, en su mayoría de gente orgullosa y trabajadora, poseía el nombre de Berk; Era un lugar muy alegre y armonioso, todos en este lugar se llevaban de manera satisfactoria; o la mayoría de estos.

Era una isla con mucha historia en sus cimientos, y mucho misticismo en sus creencias. Antiguamente, había sido la única isla en el mundo poblada por habitantes mitad humanos, mitad dragones; guerreros vikingos fuertes e imparables a los que ningún pueblo de ninguna isla jamás osaba a luchar. En la actualidad, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente y la sangre draconiana de las diversas razas se había perdido en todas las familias, pero había algunas cosas que permanecieron intactas desde siempre: las clases sociales, como antaño fueron las razas de los dragones mezclados con humanos, eran lo más importante.

Las actividades de los más ricos hacendados eran siempre la comidilla de aquellos no tan afortunados. Era de conocimiento público que los Haddock, antiguamente mitad Night Fury, gobernaban la ciudad desde hace más de seis generaciones, y nadie dudaba de la increíble capacidad del gran Stoick "The Vast" Haddock de mantener el orden y justicia en el lugar.

Sin embargo, había una familia que no estaba de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Stoick y su familia. ¿Darle caridad a los más necesitados? ¿Compasión? ¿Menos impuestos? ¡Esas esas falacias de los débiles! Pensaba Finn "Fearless" Hofferson, familia antiguamente mitad Deadly Nadder, y hoy cabecilla de la segunda familia más importante de Berk, detrás siempre de los Haddock. Su padre, el padre de su padre, y todos los demás que habían sido cabecillas de la familia Hofferson tenían ese pensamiento de los Haddock, con quien compartían más de lo que quisiera admitir.

Y no ningún secreto ese desprecio de Hofferson hacia Haddock. ¡Los Hofferson deberían gobernar! Estaba claro que Stoick y todos sus ascendientes eran demasiado blandos con la gente. Y sólo por ese egoísmo, Hofferson estaba enemistada eternamente con los Haddock.

Pero hay algo que no se puede controlar, y que ninguna idea arcaica y sentimiento maltrecho podría manchar: el amor. Todo surgió los más jóvenes de estas familias, tan parecidos entre sí como al igual diferentes. Él, de cabello castaño rojizo enmarañado y ojos verdes llenos de curiosidad por la vida; Ella, de largos cabello rubios y ojos azules que parecían desafiar a todo el mundo. Hiccup Haddock, el orgullo de Berk y de su padre por su inteligencia superior y liderazgo nato. Astrid Hofferson, la dama fuerte y tenaz, capaz de sobrepasar sobre cualquier hombre y su machismo y la desesperación de su padre por no poder controlar su carácter.

Ambos de veinte años. Ambos herederos universales. Ambos incautos e inocentes. Ambos ajenos y desinteresados a cualquier conflicto de intereses entre familias. Ambos que jamás esperaron cruzar palabras.

—¡Hiccup, estás loco! —reprochó Snotlout Jorgenson, el único primo de Haddock y su, a regañadientes, protector. Su familia antiguamente tenía sangre de Monstrous Nigthmare, raza muy respetada entre los dragones—. ¿Cómo piensas que lo tomarán nuestros padres si se enteran que partiste a un baile sin su consentimiento?, ¡Y más de esa desagradable familia! —negó con la cabeza y elevó los ojos al cielo en una exagerada suplica—. Que Thor nos proteja.

—¿Y qué importa? Te preocupas demasiado —respondió Hiccup, con una sonrisa que auguraba su siguiente aventura desafiando lo política y socialmente correcto—. Siempre me he preguntado la razón por la cual los Hofferson nos odian. Mi padre jamás ha sido detallista en eso… ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esta para averiguar realmente lo que pasa?

Snotlout bufó como si la idea fuera muy desagradable. Por una parte entendía el punto de su primo, siempre queriendo averiguar todo, mediar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer un mundo mejor. Ideas demasiado románticas y alejadas de la realidad, a su parecer.

—Solo es curiosidad —convenció Hiccup, tomando un antifaz perfectamente decorado de su tocador. Elegante y sin igual, mostraba tantas cosas y a la vez nada. Él habría querido usar su máscara de escamas negras, orejas largas y puntiagudas, que simulaba el escudo de su familia: El legendario y más poderoso humano dragón que alguna vez hace muchísimos años habitó la isla, el Night Fury. Sin embargo, sabía que eso sería como señalarlo a kilómetros de distancia que era un Haddock, y así no podría colarse en la fiesta.

En su lugar, eligió una máscara café que había pertenecido a la orgullosa mezcla de sangre antigua de su madre, los dragones Stormcutter.

—No me importa lo que pase, sólo que nadie te descubra —sentenció Snotlout antes de salir de la alcoba. Tenía una cita con la gemela de los Thorston, Ruffnut, una señorita de alta clase de cabello rubio platino que se rumoreaba que tenía bastante camino recorrido entre sus piernas. Y por ningún plan de su primo se perdería eso.

Mientras, Hiccup se dio un último vistazo desinteresado al espejo y partió de su hogar rumbo al tan esperado baile que organizaban con Hofferson en su hermosa mansión. Corría con mucha suerte, ya que ese baile precisamente era una de las más viejas tradiciones de Berk: el baile de máscaras de dragones, la ofrenda y el recordatorio de los dragones antepasados que la isla veneraba por sobre todas las cosas.

Hiccup, siempre con curiosidad sobre desarrollada pese a su naturaleza tranquila, había decidido asistir aunque como era obvio, los Haddock eran los únicos que no asistirían por el hecho de ser los Hofferson quienes presidían tal evento.

Después de unos minutos ya se encontraba bajando de su carruaje. Al poner un pie fuera de este, pudo sentir el viento golpear su inmaculado rostro. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su apuesto rostro.

—Comencemos.

Lentamente camino rumbo al interior del lugar. Tras cada paso podía comenzar a notar como más gente se presentaba en su campo de visión, todas con atuendos muy formales y hermosas mascaras adornando su rostro. Notaba a los Ingerman con sus habituales máscaras de Gronckle de diferentes colores, Ruffnut Thorston con una de Zippleback verde, otros con Tifoomerang, Skrill e incluso vio algunas de Hobblegrunt y Hotburple.

—Buenos días, Milord —antes de que pudiera dar por cumplido su cometido de colarse en la fiesta, un extraño abordó a Hiccup. Por la reverencia y el uniforme, dedujo rápidamente que se trataba de un empleado—, ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarme su invitación?

Hiccup lo miro incrédulo y deseó golpearse en la cabeza por semejante descuido. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de algo así? Pero como era hábil con las palabras y la etiqueta, se recompuso antes de que alguien notara su desliz.

—Usted dispense, lo olvidé por completo —dijo Hiccup con total naturalidad—. Sin embargo, puede informarle a la señorita Heather Eretson que estoy aquí y ella de inmediato responderá por mí.

No estaba seguro si su vieja amiga y su honorable y adinerada familia estaba en la fiesta, y no había visto ninguna máscara de Rumblehorn como para inferirlo. La última vez que la vio fue hace un mes, y había partido a una isla cercana por nuevos tesoros para vender. Esperaba que ya hubiera vuelto para encubrir sus acciones.

El mayordomo se mostró dubitativo por unos instantes y hojeó la lista de asistencia de la fiesta, comprobando que efectivamente, los Eretson estaban muy cordialmente invitados a la fiesta. Sin embargo, no se habían presentado aun.

—No puedo permitirle el paso, caballero. Desafortunadamente, los Eretson aun no están presentes y no puede entrar si no posee la invitación que demuestre su… —miró a Hiccup de arriba abajo, notando sus elegantes ropas y la exquisitez de su postura, demostrando su excelente educación. Sin embargo, nunca se sabe con los ladrones, que podían ser tan buenos actores con tal de escabullirse en una fiesta a robar—… alcurnia —concluyó con fingida delicadeza.

Hiccup ignoró la discriminación hacia otras clases, actos que sin duda ni él ni nadie se su familia haría, y abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa, alguien se le adelantó.

—Alvin, sea tan amable de permitirle el paso al joven —dijo una voz femenina, suave pero firme y clara, desviando de manera oportuna la mirada de ambos.

El mayordomo de inmediato se excusó y le permitió a Hiccup el paso, que estaba confundido por la facilidad con que la dama había arreglado todo; mas no se opuso a la idea en ningún momento, solo avanzo junto a la dama que le había ayudado a salir de ese embrollo.

—Le agradezco su ayuda, Lady —agradeció Hiccup, un poco antes de hacer una gentil reverencia.

Fue una risa fresca, abierta y femenina, lo que recibió a cambio. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones en las damas de sociedad de Berk, tan frías y estiradas.

—Descuide, en realidad me estaba entreteniendo mucho mirando sus dotes de persuasión —dijo ella con un tono que no supo si era burla o gracia—. Y además, nadie debería ser excluido de una fiesta. ¡Como si sólo con estos invitados fueran a acabarse tanta comida!

Hiccup encontró su comentario bastante ingenioso y no pudo evitar reírse. Estaba sorprendido por aquel sentido del humor y ligereza, y fue en ese que realmente reparó en la joven que estaba a su lado: Vestido dorado de exquisita tela vaporosa, y la máscara que portaba, de un orgulloso Deadly Nadder azul turquesa, por más hermosa y fina que fuera, poco lograba para ocultar la resplandeciente belleza de su dueña: sus hermosos ojos como el cielo, y la elegantísima trenza que hacía ver su cabello rubio como oro. Hiccup se descubrió repentinamente tímido ante esa visión, y curioso por conocer el nombre de la joven. Debía ser algún pariente lejano de los Hofferson para tener el derecho de portar la máscara de la familia.

—Si me disculpa, debo atender a los invitados —se excusó ella antes que Hiccup pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta sobre su identidad—. Fue un placer conocerlo.

Y se alejó con una grácil reverencia, y un suave andar que reflejaba su poca prisa en llegar a su destino. Cuando a Hiccup le fue imposible seguirla mirando, decidió partir en busca de información.

Para su infortunio, nadie parecía conocer detalladamente la razón de la rivalidad de ambas familias, y preguntar a algún Hofferson no era una opción. Había escuchado algunas historias acerca de una antigua historia de amor entre ambas familias que acabó en tragedia y muerte, remontada a la época de los dragones.

Al parecer, hacía siglos había existido la última heredera Hofferson, siguiente al trono de Berk y de raza mitad dragón Deadly Nadder. Estaba comprometida con un pariente cercano, también Hofferson, a quien no amaba, pero que debía desposar para que el trono no acabara en manos de otra familia (porque era únicamente el apellido del hombre el que se tomaba en cuenta). Ella no había aceptado esto, y se mezcló pasionalmente sin el consentimiento de su familia, con un Night Fury, un Haddock; procreando un hijo. Entonces, fue así como la responsabilidad del pueblo pasó automáticamente a los Haddock. La historia en si era muy confusa y había muchas partes de ella que seguramente eran erróneas, y ni los habitantes de mayor edad podían asegurar de manera verídica lo sucedido.

Como si fuera poco, la genuina sonrisa de la chica que le había ayudado se había quedado grabada en su pensamiento. Poco importaba que no conociera su nombre o su verdadero rostro, ella había logrado penetrar profundo en su ser con una simple gesto. ´

Haciéndolo salir de golpe de sus pensamientos, una silueta a un costado de la pista de baile llamó la atención de Hiccup. El elegante porte, y el vestido que se acentuaba perfectamente en su ser, no podía pensar en otra que no fuera la joven que conoció con tan solo entrar por la puerta. Tranquilamente caminó hacia ella, la cual se encontraba en total soledad.

—¿Sería… —murmuró Hiccup, captando así la mirada de la joven. En cuanto la obtuvo, realizo una pequeña reverencia—, tan amable de concederme esta pieza, _My Lady_?

Por supuesto, la joven notó de inmediato la intimidad de su llamado, como una caricia.

—Estaría encantada —indicó al inclinarse un poco en aceptación.

Hiccup le extendió una mano, y ella coloco la suya firmemente en posición, caminando unos pocos pasos más al centro de la pista para comenzar su baile. En un ágil y perfecto movimiento, Hiccup posó su mano derecha en la cintura de la doncella y ella en su hombro derecho. Ambas manos izquierdas se encontraron en un ligero agarre para así comenzar la pieza.

Bailaban al ritmo de un compás muy encantador, siempre manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, hablándose con sus movimientos expertos, con el ligero roce de sus cuerpos.

—No se su nombre.

—Ni yo el de usted, pero con gusto me presentaré —respondió justo cuando la canción indicaba una agraciada voltereta.

Ambos se acoplaban tan bien en las manos del otro, que fue cosa sencilla el bailar sin equivocar el paso. El preciado final se acercaba, Hiccup inclinó el cuerpo de la joven sin mucho esfuerzo, provocando que todo su peso fuera sostenido por uno de sus brazos. Ella, sorprendentemente perdida en la mirada esmeralda de Hiccup, y con un leve e inusual sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a la gran cercanía de su compañero, esperó impaciente su respuesta.

—Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Ella lo miró sorprendida e repentinamente incapaz de moverse.

—Astrid Hofferson —respondió casi por inercia.

Y el silencio abrupto entre ambos se presentó. Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos y no fue hasta que la siguiente canción comenzó, que Hiccup decidió erguirse para colocar a Astrid en una posición más cómoda. Solo se dedicaron a observarse, tratando de descifrarse mutuamente pero sin conseguirlo. Fue entonces cuando Astrid sorpresivamente tiró de la mano de Hiccup, sacándolo fuera de la pista. En silencio, lo guió hacia uno de los balcones que daban una gran y esplendorosa vista al jardín.

—Usted no debería estar aquí —sentenció Astrid en cuanto se aseguró que estaban en total privacidad.

—Y usted no debería haberme traído aquí —contraatacó Hiccup, mirando atentamente la manera en la que Astrid no se amedrentaba ante su presencia.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere con nuestra familia? —preguntó Astrid de vuelta.

—Ahora, ya no deseo saber nada.

—Entonces será mejor que se marche. A mí no me importa lo que pasó entre nuestras familias, pero hay parientes presentes en esta fiesta que no estarán nada contentos con su presencia y podrían tomar represalias.

Hiccup se descubrió gratamente aliviado de que Astrid fuera sincera, y directa. Él tampoco tenía ningún interés ni necesidad de odiar a los Hofferson, los Haddock jamás lo habían hecho después de todo, sólo habían sido receptores del odio de los Hofferson. Su corazón se aceleró repentinamente de descubrir que Astrid también estaba exenta de esos odios sin sentido.

—Eso hare, por supuesto… pero, si me permite —respondió Hiccup con un tono casi juguetón, extendiendo su mano.

Astrid lo miró apenas unos instantes y sin dudarlo, acercó su mano en la de Hiccup, correspondiendo su juego.

Con el solo hecho de sentir la mano de Astrid, Hiccup sonrió como si hubiera ganado una gran batalla. Con sumo cuidado, plantó un gentil beso en el dorso de la mano de Astrid, quizá deteniendo sus labios más tiempo del protocolario. Astrid jamás se alejó.

—Me retiro —despidió Hiccup, soltándose y dando pasos hacia la salida—, espero verla de nuevo, _Stormfly__._

Astrid sonrió genuinamente, reconociendo de inmediato el nombre de su muy antiguo antepasado, y aquella aun más antigua historia sobre la doncella mitad dragón mitad humano que se había enamorado de un mitad Night Fury mitad humano, y la profunda historia de amor que tuvo con él.

—Por supuesto… _Toothless _—murmuro casi de manera inaudible, aceptando aquel juego misterioso.

_Parece ser que la historia se volverá a repetir. Sus antepasados rebeldes deben estar carcajeándose en este momento._

-.-.-

_Well, _aquí estoy de nuevo. En el capítulo anterior, cuando dije que iba a desaparecer, sé que dije que volvería a escribir en un mes y esas cosas, pero las cosas no fueron definitivamente como nada que esperaba. Tampoco esperaba adaptar un libro a HTTYD y subirlo XD y ya llevo cinco capítulos publicados jeje (y muy pronto el seis). No tengo excusas, simplemente el tiempo fue pasando y cuando menos pensé ya era un nuevo año y había pasado mucho tiempo sin actualizar aquí.

Se merecen aunque sea saber exactamente cuál fue la razón de mi partida en primer lugar... y no me da vergüenza decirlo: enfrenté depresión. Sí, esa cosa que siempre escuchas pero crees que jamás te pasara ¿Cómo, si la vida es tan feliz? Yo no sentía que lo fuera. Odiaba la carrera de la que me estaba graduando, de la que había entrado a un programa de Maestría (Aun estoy tratando de volver a eso, no lo he conseguido del todo), me sentía tan sola porque mis mejores amigos se habían mudado de la ciudad y no tenía a nadie, y mi novio era alguien que sólo me lastimaba con sus actos y palabras. Fui a terapia psicológica, practicaba musicoterapia e incluso me hicieron hipnosis (en serio). Lloré a diario, me atasqué de comida, dejé de practicar el deporte que tanto amaba, me descuidé... y poco a poco lo fui superando, hasta que hoy simplemente ya no me paso la mitad de la noche deseando que mi vida no sea tan patética. Realmente puedo decir que esa enfermedad esta curándose.

Lo siento si les aburrí con mi perópata, pero sentía esa necesidad de transmitirlo, de aunque sea excusarme por mi ausencia. Así que esto es para ustedes, ¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy trabajando en otro proyecto Hiccstrid que promete mucho, ¡En serio!

**¡Nos vemos pronto por aqui! Besos, Higushi.**

**PD.** Los Reviews que recibí de ustedes siempre me levantó el ánimo. Los que tienen historias que adoran saben bien el valor que es que una persona comente lo que escribes, que le guste. Gracias por eso, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios y saber que no me han abandonado.

**¡Reviews, por favor!**


	8. Entre Jugarretas y Finales Felices

Los **personajes** no me pertenecen, sino a **C****ressida Cowell y DreamWorks. **La **imagen tampoco** es mía, la encontré en internet. La **historia **si es **mía**. Cualquier copia y reproducción de este One Shot sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.**

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**Entre Jugarretas y Finales Felices.**

Verdad número Uno: Hiccup, no, NO es un chico que juegue limpio.

Astrid estaba, como muy pocas veces en su vida, sorprendida: tenía diez minutos de juego y ya sentía su espalda sudar. Pronto comenzaría a orarles a los dioses porque, _Mierda, _esto no lo había visto venir. Y es que jugar póker con su novio no había sido, para nada, una buena idea. Y más cuando quien ha puesto el tipo de juego había sido Hiccup.

_¿Cómo diablos iba yo a saber lo bien que sabía jugar? ¡Aquello pondría a llorar a los profesionales! Y sí, háblenme de trampas. Yo acabo de caer redondita en una._

Astrid soltó un suspiro y decidió que era inútil salir de ahí con su orgullo intacto. Cuando observó la escalera real de Hiccup, ella ya ni siquiera se detuvo a alegar que él había hecho algún tipo de magia-trampa-trucovudú, porque ya sería muy repetitivo. Hiccup simplemente sonrió con diversión y picardía al ver que Astrid se paraba dispuesta a quitarse la falta que cubría su entrepierna.

—Te estás demorando, Astrid. Aun faltan más partidas —apuró Hiccup con aparente dulzura, notando gratamente el adorable conjunto rojo de ropa interior de Astrid.

Astrid refunfuñó, pero de ninguna manera se rindió _¡Ja!_ Ahí iba un manotazo en la cabeza para todos aquellos incautos que creían que Hiccup era un recto, honrado y caballeroso chico de veinte años, que jamás se atrevería a hacerle ningún tipo de jugarreta a su amada novia.

_Sí, cómo no. _

…

_Bueno, tampoco es que se queje. _Astrid ya sabe cómo va a acabar eso, haciendo exactamente qué y en dónde. Y una pequeña, infinitamente minúscula, _tal vez gigantesca _parte de ella, lo está esperando.

* * *

Verdad número Dos: Hiccup no, NO es un abnegado estudiante.

—Hiccup… —llama Astrid con esfuerzo, intentando conservar un poco de su vena usualmente responsable. Pero la verdad es que ésta ya se ha ido de paseo muy lejos desde que entraron a la bodega de suministros deportivos de la facultad donde estudian, y Hiccup la acorraló en una pared, besándole con mucho entusiasmo— ¿No deberíamos… ya sabes… llevar los balones…? —Hiccup se detiene sólo un segundo de su labor para mirarla con una expresión de cejas alzadas y mirada incrédula que dice _"¿En serio, realmente Astrid Hofferson está pensando en eso, cuando yo estoy muy ocupado haciéndola feliz?"… _Bueno, eso es lo que Astrid cree que dice porque eso es lo que ella piensa de repente—. ¿Sabes qué? Que esperen un poco más.

Hiccup sonríe entonces.

—Sabía que recuperarías la cordura —Y vuelve a devorar la boca de Astrid, mientras con sus manos logra levantar un poco la blusa de deporte. La presiona más contra la fría pared mientras su boca empieza a dejar un tibio rastro de besos por el delgado cuello blanquecido.

Cuando estudias con tu novio, el afamado Hiccup Haddock: presidente de la clase, alumno estrella, hijo del dueño de la universidad, campeón de equitación… todo el mundo lo tiene en un pedestal. Menos ella, por supuesto, porque lo conoce _muy bien_ y sabe que tiene cierta maña por hacerle cosas sucias en lugares prohibidos por las reglas.

Y las clases de deporte son siempre lo mejor.

…

_Pero como ya está más que claro, clarísimo, tampoco es que se queje._

* * *

Verdad número tres: Hiccup no, NO es un inocente. Ni santo… ¡Y virgen, aun menos!

Hiccup sigue con la mirada a Astrid, desde el momento exacto en que ella se levanta del sofá y camina hacia la cocina. Esa tarde en su casa, su novia usaba un short gris y una blusa de tiras delgadas color rojo; el cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta dejando al descubierto su hermoso y delgado cuello. Ese por el que tiene una especial y devota debilidad.

Sin pensarlo ni por un segundo, se levanto y la siguió. Cuando la alcanzó, se encontró con Astrid recostada en el mesón con un paquete de galletas en sus piernas. Y algo en la forma en la que parecía _chupar y devorar_ una galleta, le hizo tragar saliva y tener una de sus milenarias y magnificas ideas.

—Hmm, ¿My Lady? —la llamó, haciendo una perfecta imitación de su yo adolorido. _¿Qué? No podía evitarlo_—. Creo que dormí muy mal anoche, me duele toda la espalda… Me puedes, ya sabes… ¿Ayudar?

Y sí. Lo siguiente que pasó es Hiccup acostado boca abajo en la cama, intentando controlar los gemidos que salían de su garganta. Las manos diestras de Astrid bajan desde sus hombros en una sutil y _aparentemente no_ sensual caricia, para luego quedarse en el nacimiento de su trasero y comenzar de nuevo de forma ascendente.

Los masajes de Astrid eran algo así como una bendición, y Hiccup está más que agradecido de recibir aquel cielo sólo para él. Sonríe con suficiencia cuando la sintió a ella ahogar un suspiro, entregada por completo a su labor, palpando su piel y sus músculos. Por más que lo niegue, a Astrid le encanta darle masajes. Hiccup en cambio, no tiene ningún problema en admitir abiertamente lo que le encantan recibirlos. _Su propio cuerpo lo demuestre, jé. Cierta parte suya se encarga de ello._

—¿No te dolía nada… verdad? Porque aquí no siento ningún nudo.

Hiccup se rió entre dientes y supo que esa era su señal para actuar. Era algo así como un ritual perfectamente calculado. Primero era quien recibía el masaje; luego Hiccup le devolvería el favor, como sólo él sabía volteó ágilmente y la tomó por los hombros, acostándola en la cama ahora. Besó con ansiedad ese cuello que desde el principio le había llamado, sintiendo cómo Astrid intentaba resistirse, fingiendo apenas unos segundos que estaba indignada por hacerle creer que necesitaba de sus cuidados.

Pero como siempre, se rindió a la primera mordida en su cuello. Hiccup gruñó cuando sintió las uñas de Astrid clavarse en su espalda, y le quitó la blusa para después arrojarla a quién sabe dónde en el piso… tampoco es que detendrá sus trascendentales asuntos para averiguarlo. Prefiere perder su boca por el pecho y el abdomen de Astrid, besando y lamiendo concienzudamente para centímetro de su piel.

–Te amo ¿Te lo he dicho últimamente? —le dijo Hiccup mientras pegaba la cadera de Astrid a la de él.

Y lo dice muy en serio. Será muchas cosas, pero no es un mentiroso. Hiccup está más que seguro que no había persona en la tierra que pudiera separar a Astrid de él. La persona adecuada para estar a su lado, es precisamente la que esta suspirando y soltando leves gemidos debajo de él. Eso es una verdad universal que Hiccup y Astrid saben, por sobre todas las demás cosas.

—Bastante más seguido cuando quieres que caiga ante ti. Sí.

Y también es otra verdad que Astrid, _como ya ha repetido hasta el cansancio. _No puede evitar caen ante él. Una y otra vez.

…

_Sí, sí. Ya saben… Tampoco es que se queje. En lo absoluto._

* * *

_._

* * *

Me divertí _tanto _escribiendo esto XD ¡Fue tan entretenido que Astrid demostrara la clase de novio que tenía! Porqué sí, nuestro querido Hiccup también es un jovencito hormonal, y se comporta como tal.

Ya lo dije en mi otro Fic, **Serial Hottie**, pero también lo digo aquí… ¡Felices vacaciones! A todos mis lectores, les deseo que se la pasen muy bien, que disfruten de este tiempo para hacer lo que quieran y ser muy felices en compañía de sus seres queridos (Cofcofysípuedenaprovecharydejarmereviewsmejorcocof)

Aprovechando el tiempo libre fuera de ir a mi servicio social (y de fingir que la tesis que estoy haciendo _no _existe), estoy escribiendo mucho. Ya subí un **One Shot Jelsa**, **"Postres y Propuestas"** por si gustan pasar a leerlo, me haría muy feliz.

**Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

¡Reviews porfavor!


	9. Entre Doctoras y Asesinos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.** La imagen no es mía, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía.** Cualquier copia y reproducción de este One Shot sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.**

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**Entre Doctoras y Asesinos.**

Un hombre alto y moreno, de cabello negro con rastas y ojos oscuros se paseaba por el salón. Frente a él, se encontraban un reo que cursaba los veinticuatro años.

—Empecemos de nuevo —dijo Drago Bludfist de manera hosca mientras se frota las sienes cansadamente—. ¿Para quién trabajas?

El joven de cabello castaño rojizo miró toda la habitación con un brillo aburrido en sus ojos esmeralda, y bufó. Hacía una semana disfrutaba de su libertad y su vida de diversión. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Y es que para Hiccup Haddock, quitarle la vida a seres sucios y corruptos no era más que mera diversión, un castigo divino, algo que no le representaba ningún tipo de tristeza o remordimiento. Sólo era una vida más que llegaba a su término por medio de sus manos.

—Sinceramente, no sé de qué me está hablando. Yo trabajo por mi cuenta —contestó mientras le dedica una sonrisa inocente y se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla, meciéndose. Tenía ambos pies sobre la mesa—. A veces pido limosna en las calles, pero no creo que eso sea un delito.

Ese día el interrogatorio se había elevado a dos horas, y Hiccup no había hecho otra cosa que burlarse del oficial; lo cual le divertía de sobremanera. Lo que más le entretenía de asesinar, era jugar mentalmente con las personas, inculcarles algo en su cerebro tan lentamente que cuando los encontraba, estos prácticamente le imploraban que los asesinara.

Drago miró a Hiccup y le dio un sonoro golpe al escritorio.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja ya de jugar! —gritó molesto. Tenía horas intentando sacar información a un presunto asesino muy peligroso para la nación, y éste no hacía más que sonreír de manera inocente y jugar con él. Tocó un botón en la mesa—. Terminó el interrogatorio —en ese momento, dos hombres de contextura ancha entraron—. Llévelo a su cuarto —dijo con un gesto de su mano. Era mejor tenerlo solo que con alguien más. Unos minutos después, había sido llevado a su celda—. Ese crío me va a volver loco.

Mientras, una joven de cabello rubio brillante y azules ojos miró la insignia de la oficina donde se encontraba afuera, tomando aire brevemente antes de decidirse a entrar. Traía una bata blanca y gafete que la identificaba como interna de la prisión de máxima seguridad. Miró su reloj vagamente, comprobando que eran las seis de la tarde.

—¿Me puedes explicar porqué me han mandado llamar? Mi horario ya acabó por hoy —le dijo a su mejor amiga y compañera, Ruffnut Thorston, mientras volvía a mirar hacia la puerta de la oficina de uno de los trabajadores más importantes del lugar.

—El doctor Gobber lo ordenó —respondió Ruffnut con un encogimiento de sus hombros—. Lo averiguaras si te decidieras a entrar… ¡Adiós! —y prácticamente salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Astrid la fulminó con la mirada por un segundo y finalmente abrió la puerta. Lo primero que notó fue el imponente escritorio de madera maciza y la calva y blanca cabeza del doctor Gobber. A primera vista, el hombre tenía un aspecto mucho más amenazante que algunos reos, y eso quizá era bueno porque desde su llegada, las riñas y rebeldías habían disminuido considerablemente. Todos sabían de los métodos poco profesionales pero bastante efectivos que utilizaba Gobber para mantener el orden por ahí.

—Buenas tardes, Astrid —saludó el hombretón con una sonrisa bonachona. La chica era hija de un viejo colega suyo bastante querido, y le tenía mucha estima—. Siéntate —invitó, señalando el sillón frente a él. Había una silla ocupada por Drago en un extremo—. Te voy a asignar un caso.

—¿Cómo? –Pregunto Astrid con cierta sorpresa. Claro que le encantaba su trabajo en ese hospital, pero deseaba poder ejercer libremente su profesión ahora que había concluido dos años extra de maestría aledaña a su carrera profesional de psicología; y sin el servicio social no podía recibir su título oficial de maestra en psicología criminalista.

—Acerca de nuestro huésped más especial —dijo Drago. Utilizaba ese término en las personas que estaban encerrados ahí, como un modo cínico y burlón de restregarles en la cara sus posiciones en esa institución.

—Pero él ha sido clasificado como peligroso. Hasta ahora, ustedes no han dejado que ninguna mujer se le acerque —rebatió Astrid frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que no hemos conseguido avance alguno —sinceró Gobber—. Pensamos que tú, como la mejor psicóloga que tenemos, pueda lograr hacer algo con él. Además, sólo será por un periodo de prueba. Si vemos que te falta el respeto, inmediatamente serán puestos bajo nuestra tutela.

Astrid miró de Gobber a Drago consecutivamente y finalmente sonrió. Aquello era un reto, un punto álgido en su carrera profesional que definitivamente estaría loca si dejaría pasar. Era un excelentísimo anexo a su currículo.

—Entiendo —contestó Astrid de manera segura—. Estaré honrada de formar parte de esto.

—Excelente —felicitó Drago, levantándose de su asiento—. Te llevaré a interrogatorio en este mismo momento. Comprenderás que es un caso muy importante, y cuanto antes mejor.

—Por supuesto —asintió Astrid, dejándose guiar.

* * *

—"_¿__A cuál me mandarán ahora?"_ —pensó Hiccup para sí mismo, mientras se estiraba a todo su largo en el prolijo camastro. La celda estaba pintada en un simple y aburrido color crema; además de una pequeña área para asearse tras una cortina y una mesa desvencijada. Lanzaba hacia arriba una y otra vez una especie de comunicador que era del tamaño de un frijol—. "_Espero que sea mujer. Al menos son más bonitas de ver"_ —se quejo mientras hacia un gesto de molestia y después sonrió—. _"De todos modos, no estaré mucho tiempo aquí"_

Hiccup sostuvo entre su mano izquierda por unos instantes el micro comunicador oscuro; mirándolo. Desde que había llegado ahí, llevaban comunicándose con el único asesino que confiaba, a quien todos le apodaban _Toothless_, por su manía de sacarle los dientes a sus víctimas como método de tortura. Él ya comenzaba a planear un ataque por fuera para liberarlo, que incluía toneladas de explosivos y, según opinión de Toothless, mucha diversión y cosas volando. Ahora solo debía esperar.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y entró Astrid. Llevaba su cabello en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro, y aquel detalle fue lo primero que notó Hiccup en cuanto la vio.

—Buenas noches —saludó Astrid mientras se sentaba en un banquillo cerca de la mesa y abría el historial de Hiccup—. Soy Astrid Hofferson, y estoy a cargo de ti de ahora en adelante.

Hiccup arqueó la ceja y se dedicó a inspeccionarla mejor. Si bien se había aburrido con los demás interrogatorios, con los que venían de ahora en adelante se divertiría de sobremanera. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se paró de un hábil salto.

—Estoy sorprendido, cada vez me tratan mejor —asintió; como dándose la razón. Se sentó frente a Astrid y recargó los codos en la mesa—. Seguramente ya sabes mi nombre, pero como soy caballeroso me presentare… Soy Hiccup Haddock, el chico más inocente que puedas conocer.

Astrid lo observó de manera seria. Se había negado a hablar con él en la sala de interrogatorios, ya que consideraba que estando en su celda, donde había más privacidad, sería más fácil que cooperara. Además, la estaban vigilando de lejos por si Hiccup decidía hacer algún mal movimiento, y ella siempre traía una grabadora consigo estratégicamente escondida para no perder ningún detalle.

—Cada uno de los médicos de este instituto te conoce, Haddock.

—Entonces espero que podamos tener una agradable conversación.

—Podría serlo, si cooperas de manera debida —rebatió—. Tenemos cerca de cuatro horas para platicar. Así que podemos comenzar cuando gustes.

—La verdad es que de repente me ha dado ganas de tener una larga conversación —dijo sin alterar su sonrisa—. Porque lo justo sería poder elegir con quien expresarme, ¿No? —levanto su mano izquierda, como si estuviera haciendo un juramento—. Me portare bien, lo juro…

—Está bien, mientras conserves tu juramento —dijo Astrid, tratando de no reír, ni mucho menos ponerse nerviosa ante la presencia de Hiccup.

Aquellos nervios no eran por el papel que este cumplía en la comunidad, sino más bien por el gran atractivo que poseía. Era como algo magnético que la arrastraba irremediablemente hacia él. Jamás le había sucedido de esa manera con nadie. Hiccup colocó su cabeza en su mano izquierda mientras se dedicaba a mirar el rostro de su interrogadora. No le cabía duda que la chica era hermosa y de carácter; lo que provocaba un buen reto mientras estuviera ahí. Le gustaban los retos.

—Siempre cumplo lo que digo —se rió en voz baja, sin alejar su mirada—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunto de pronto—. Si te conozco más, me sentiré más en confianza y podré hablar mejor.

Astrid lo observó de una manera analítica y finalmente suspiró. Había que admitir que Hiccup era soberanamente inteligente.

—Si me dices qué es lo que sientes cuando asesinas, te diré mi edad —contraatacó Astrid, mientras se fijaba en las facciones angulosas y varoniles de Hiccup, con aquel imperceptible rastro de vello en la quijada—. Es un trato justo.

Hiccup ladeó la cabeza unos instantes e hizo una mueca.

—Te contestare dependiendo la cantidad de información que tú me des… Y como tu respuesta constara de unos números cortos y simples, yo también responderé así esta vez —volvió a sonreír, esta vez de manera enigmática—. No siento nada… Las emociones sin embargo, son en la persecución.

—Ya veo —mirando detenidamente la expresión en su rostro, Astrid anotó algo rápido en su bloc de notas—. Tengo veinticuatro… ¿Tienes personas que te ayuden?

—No —desde que estaba platicando con la joven, su expresión despreocupada no se había alterado en ningún momento—. Para alguien como yo, las misiones son en solitario; Quizás alguna vez trabaje en grupo… Pero eso fue hace más de un año y ya no importa. Ahora mi turno: ¿Tienes pareja?

Astrid arqueó la ceja por aquel comentario tan directo.

—No, y tampoco me interesa buscarlo… ¿Desde hace cuanto que estás trabajando como asesino?

—Cuatro años, quizá —respondió mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia Astrid, buscando su mirada pero manteniendo una prudente distancia—. Eres demasiado bonita como para no tener a alguien a tu lado —volvió a su pose original; con una juguetona sonrisa.

—No es de tu incumbencia —Astrid tosió de manera nerviosa y recompuso su compostura—. ¿Alguna vez sentiste culpa por las personas que mataste?

—Ellos mismos se condenaron por sus acciones, yo solo hacia mi trabajo —dijo Hiccup, restándole importancia—. ¿Crees que soy atractivo?

—No lo suficiente para mí —Astrid rió de manera divertida—. Entonces… supongo que además de asesino profesional, debes ser un mujeriego profesional.

—No en realidad, pero tú me has llamado la atención ¿Qué hay de ti?, con ese carácter seguro que tienes muy buenas tácticas de conquista.

Ahora era Astrid quien reía de manera abierta.

—Que buena broma —tratando de callar su risa, con la mano derecha, luego cayendo en cuenta, en el sitio donde estaban y con quién estaba—. Muy bien, continuemos, ¿Nunca has pensando cambiar a otro estilo de vida?

Hiccup rió divertido.

—¿Sabes? Estoy cansado de dar ese tipo de respuestas. Nunca me han dado lástima las personas a las que he matado, a fin de cuentas, todos eran personas sucias que no merecían vivir. Es así de sencillo… ¿Te habían dicho que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos?

—Sí, pero no me importa la opinión —respondió vagamente. Sonrió de lado y se dedicó a no pensar en lo apuesto que se veía para no ponerse nerviosa—. Tu modo de pensar me recuerda a los que justifican sus crímenes argumentando que están limpiando al país de "Mala hierba"… Sin embargo a veces la realidad es otra —se encogió de hombros—. Más bien es porque les pagan para asesinar a ese tipo de gente, y no pueden negarse; incluso si por alguna causa deban eliminar a algún inocente —lo miró, examinando sus masculinas facciones.

—En algo estás en lo cierto: me han pagado mucho por acabar con la vida de las personas —en ese momento la sonrisa desapareció y un aire de seriedad cubrió sus facciones—. Yo no mancho mis manos con a sangre de cualquiera… sólo me encargo de eliminar aquellas basuras que sólo saben causar dolor y sufrimiento. No hay manera de otorgar segundas oportunidades.

Astrid notó que esta vez Hiccup no había preguntado algo de vuelta, demasiado ensimismado en algún recuerdo. No perdió detalle de esto, y se aventuró a continuar.

—Quizá, pero es cuando se debe saber distinguir las personas que lo merecen —soltó un suave suspiro y volvió a sonreír de manera suave—. Podremos pasar horas debatiendo sobre esto y realmente no llegaría a ninguna respuesta que necesito… ¿Hubo algún factor en especial que te haya impulsado a llevar este tipo de vida? —volvió a mirarlo; atentamente.

Hiccup se quedó en silencio un rato.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo mientras se quedaba observando de manera detenida el piso—. Creo que fue la necesidad de hacer algo extremo, algo más divertido —dirigiendo su mirada a Astrid—. Nunca sufrí por dinero.

—Y sumando a las enormes cantidades de dinero que seguramente te han pagado; no le veo la necesidad de tener un "Pasatiempo" como el ser Asesino; por más "Entretenido" que sea… Si lo dejas, podrías salir de aquí; Hacer y tener lo que quieras —Astrid se encogió de hombros y le sonrió—. Tómalo más como un consejo… aunque no sé porque te lo digo.

—Lo consideraré.

Sorpresivamente, Hiccup extendió su mano y tomó la de Astrid. El repentino escalofrío que atravesó su cuerpo provocó que Astrid diera un respingo y se alejara rápidamente, levantándose de su asiento.

—El interrogatorio ha terminado.

Casi tres segundos después, salió apresuradamente de la celda con sus notas en mano y el corazón galopando en su pecho.

* * *

**_3 meses después. _**

Hiccup recargó el rostro en su mano izquierda, mientras se concentraba en observar detenidamente a Astrid, que dormía tranquilamente, lo cual le hizo pensar en la noche anterior y como prácticamente la había raptado cuando se había desmayado en la emboscada a la cárcel, llevándosela a la isla que había conseguido cuando había matado a un dictador; y estaba del otro lado del mundo totalmente a su merced.

Pero nadie podía culpar el que sintiera tanto deseo por tenerla, por ver lo hermosa que se veía a su lado en aquella ancha y cómoda cama de su habitación que la hacía ver tan suya. Y sola idea de tenerla así todas las mañanas le agradaba tanto, que sabía que a ese paso de lo que sentía haría lo que fuera porque se cumpliera. Hiccup sonrió satisfecho y se acercó a Astrid, rozando su pecho descubierto con la espalda de ella; mientras comenzaba a susurrarle en el odio.

—Despierta, Astrid… No me hagas tener que levantarte a mi manera —comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello y mejillas que estaban expuestas, lentamente.

Astrid sintió una respiración sobre ella, seguida de pequeños trazos húmedos dejados en su piel. Se revolvió entre las sabanas mientras peleaba por no abrir los ojos. Se llevó su mano a la sien al sentir que punzaba, mientras sus últimos recuerdos llegaban de manera muy vaga a su mente. Lo último que recordaba, era haberse separado de su mejor amiga mientras corrían por diferentes partes a ayudar al personal que seguía adentro. Y después de eso… Todo se volvió negro. Tanteo con su otra mano por encima de la sabana, buscando algo conocido… Pero lo único que sintió fue una firme mano que conocía y al mismo tiempo temía; contra la de ella. Lo que le obligó a abrir los ojos con susto. Se quedó un momento viendo a la pared, detallando el color de la pintura y luego volteándose y encontrándose cara a cara con Hiccup.

—Cómo… —susurró de manera atropellada.

—Qué bueno que has despertado —contestó Hiccup, sonriendo de manera inocente.

Tenía mucho tiempo esperando a que Astrid abriera sus ojos. Había llegado bañándose pues en el proceso de huida le había tocado acabar con algunos cuantos estorbos, pero bien valía la pena. Su chica, su mujer, estaba a su lado y eso nadie se lo iba a quitar, porque Astrid le había pertenecido desde el mismo momento en que la había visto entrar a su celda. Astrid se levantó de la cama con rapidez, mientras veía hacia todos lados; caminó con un poco de dificultad, pues sentía las piernas entumecidas, hasta la puerta que daba al balcón para ver el paisaje; se asusto al no reconocer nada, y sintió miedo del muchacho que estaba con ella.

—¿Por qué no estamos en la cárcel? ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Dónde están todos!

—Una pregunta a la vez —dijo Hiccup riendo con inocencia—. Déjame ver: Berk, creo que debe estar ahora recogiendo lo que quedó. Los demás, creo que muchos aun siguen con vida.

—Tú… —susurró con un deje de temor. Fue entonces cuando recordó el desastre ocurrido en la cárcel. El doctor Gobber había sido herido de gravedad por culpa de ella, por haber tenido un trato no tan profesional con una persona peligrosa, por haberse dejado llevar por el atractivo a la vista y por haberse olvidado de que la mente criminal era una caja de pandora. Una caja de pandora que había explotado a tres meses de encierro en la cárcel.

—Estamos en mi isla privada, cerca de América —respondió Hiccup restándole importancia, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda con sus dedos y la miraba atentamente—. No te preocupes, vas a estar muy bien —le sonrió—. Te cuidaré con mi vida —con su otra mano la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo, pegándola a él.

Astrid se tensó, y no supo si eso era por el miedo o el placer.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —separándose de él y alejando un poco. Sentándose en la cama y viendo a todas partes.

Hiccup se encogió de hombros y se acerco hasta ella, quedando detrás.

—Algunos compañeros nos ayudaron y atacaron la cárcel… ¿De verdad creías que me iba a quedar allá mucho tiempo…? —se rió, de forma presuntamente dulce pero que escondía un filo terrible—. Pude haber huido desde antes, pero te conocí y fue demasiado divertido estar contigo… Tenerte cerca, tocarte… —le acaricio los brazos con las yemas de sus dedos—. Pero no soportaba compartir tu tiempo; Así que te traje conmigo… Y ahora eres toda mía —la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo por detrás—. Por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Astrid soltó un suspiro. Nunca pudo resistirse a las caricias de Hiccup, nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar cerca de él y alterarse

—¿Salieron muchas personas heridas? —volteándose y quedando frente a él—. Dime la verdad —Astrid colocó ambas manos a la altura del pecho de él, mientras trataba de conservar la distancia de sus rostros para mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo no quiero estar aquí.

—No te preocupes, se repondrán; no fueron heridos tan gravemente —le resto importancia, sonando muy convincente; aunque lo cierto era que si hubo muertos, y fácilmente más de la mitad del cuerpo docente y reos estaban muy gravemente heridos—. Lo único de lo que debes preocuparte de ahora en adelante es de estar conmigo; porque pienso tomarme unas vacaciones temporales de "Trabajo" solo para tenerte para mí todo el día —se rió mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos y lo fue acercando al de él, rozando sus labios cada vez que hablaba—. Porque yo ya tengo muchas ideas sobre qué haremos.

Astrid sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Me duele la cabeza —objetó mientras se separaba de Hiccup y salía de la cama. Con cuidado caminó por la habitación y terminó sentándose en una sillita que quedaba frente a la peinadora. Se sobó las sienes y soltó un largo suspiro, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban salir. Al tomar el caso, ella solo estaba buscando ascender, no terminar encerrada en quién sabe dónde con un asesino. Uno al que desafortunadamente había aprendido a querer de una manera muy poco profesional.

Hiccup la observó detenidamente, mientras hacia un gesto enojado por unos instantes. Se paró de la cama con rapidez.

—Así que ahora me huyes, siendo que nos la pasábamos juntos en la cárcel —se rió, de manera retorcida—. Bueno, iré a activar el sistema de seguridad… Después de todo, no puedo dejar que mi mujer intente huir —caminó hasta ella y se inclinó; acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la silla; la miro directamente a los ojos—. Te acostumbraras a estar aquí, ya que desde ahora será nuestra casa —le plantó un besos en los labios y se alejó después, saliendo de la habitación.

Astrid soltó un suspiro. Se levantó molesta y caminó hacia el ropero, el cual abrió y se encontró con una amplia colección de lencería.

—Pervertido —comentó, mientras observaban trajes de conejita, de enfermera, gato, vampiresa, correas, juguetes, sandalias de tacón alto, y todo tipo de artilugios para satisfacer al más extraño de los placeres carnales. Gritó mientras tomaba el traje de enfermera—. Al menos este cubre más —su ropa estaba llena de sangre, tierra y algo rota—. Qué horror —dijo, entrando al baño y desvistiéndose dispuesta a ducharse e intentar relajarse.

Mientras; Hiccup había terminado de activar el completo sistema de seguridad y alarmas, sin embargo se encontraba maldiciendo en contra del ex dueño de la isla al descubrir que no había cámaras en el baño. Subió las escaleras, jalando un enorme carrito de comida, el cual dejo a lado de la cama. Se acostó en la cama. Después de haber comprobado con pesar que la puerta del baño tenia seguro y pasos ambos brazos a modo de almohada, mientras cerraba los ojos. La noche anterior no había dormido nada debido a todos los movimientos que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta la isla, y además, haberse quedado mirando a su rehén dormir todo el rato. Estaba demasiado cansado.

Astrid salió del baño vistiendo un pequeño vestido holgado, para su suerte, este le había quedado un poco grande, que no llegaba ni a medio muslo. Con un escote un poco pronunciado, de tela blanca con detalles en rojo y rosado. Caminó hacia el carrito y dio un mordisco a una de las tostadas que se encontraban servidas. Luego, se sentó en el pie de la cama, viendo a Hiccup. Desafortunadamente para ella, él era algo que nunca se cansaba de ver.

_¿Qué tan estúpida tenía que ser alguien para caer ante los encantos de un asesino?_

* * *

Cuatro horas después, Astrid mordió su manzana mientras seguía recorriendo la enorme casa donde estaba. Tenía un estilo antiguo muy hermoso y fino al igual que todos los muebles de ahí. Lo único que le interesaba era encontrar un modo de contactarse con su familia, o salir de allí. Llegó de pronto hasta la salida de la casa, y temiendo ser descubierta salió de ahí para seguir recorriendo la isla, o de paso encontrar algún transporte marítimo.

Y mientras seguía recorriendo la isla, cada vez más se maravillaba por lo bonita que era.

—¡Otro árbol de manzana! —exclamó alegre mientras contaba el cuarto hasta ese momento—. Vaya, vivir aquí sería muy diver… —se abofeteo mentalmente al estar haciéndosele a la idea de quedarse. Sacudió su cabeza y apresuró el paso, llegando a la playa de agua cristalina—. Una vez al año no hace daño… —dijo en susurro mientras metía sus pies con emoción. El agua estaba tan fresca que no lo pudo resistir, así que se quito el vestido con rapidez y lo dejo a la orilla—. ¡Qué bueno que me puse bikini! —era rojo de dos piezas; la parte superior se abrochaba por el cuello con un nudo y la inferior por dos moños a los lados. Corrió hasta un pequeño trampolín de madera y se aventó por ahí, cayendo como niña pequeña en el agua.

Dentro de la casa, Hiccup ya había despertado sobresaltado, y al no encontrar a Astrid en la habitación, había bajado a recorrer la casa. Cuando comprobó las cámaras de seguridad de toda la isla, sonrió divertido. No iba a permitir que Astrid se fuera de ahí, de su lado, del lugar que ella debía ocupar. Hiccup sabía lo que provocaba en Astrid, sabía lo que sentía por él. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia para que ella se adaptara a vivir allí. Cuando todo estuviera en orden, podrían salir. Hiccup no tenía ningún problema con que Astrid siguiera viendo a su familia, mientras tuviera guardaespaldas cuidándola y él estuviera seguro que Astrid regresaría a él. Era algo simple.

Con ese pensamiento, salió de la casa por una de las puertas abiertas, caminando tranquilo, dirigiéndose a un lugar un específico donde había visto a Astrid divertirse en el agua. Planeaba unírsele en breve para disfrutar de las vacaciones. A ambos les quedaban toda una vida por delante para estar juntos. Hiccup pasaría sobre quien fuera para asegurar eso.

* * *

.

* * *

**No tiene segunda parte. **

Este One Shot está dedicado a **Earline Nathaly**, que fue el Review número 100 y 101 en la adaptación "**Serial Hottie"** que estoy publicando. Esto un rol que tenía había muchísimo tiempo con mi mejor amiga virtual, **Guaduchi. **¡Y no lo pude evitar! ¡Hiccup asesino es demasiado delicioso como para dejarlo pasar! Así que espero que te guste **Natalia, **y le agarres más amor a un Hiccup asesino XD

Aquí vemos un diferente de Hiccup al acostumbrado, algo que me parece perfectamente normal dadas las circunstancias. Traté de hacer un Hiccup parecido a la película pero con tintes adultos. ¿Qué les pareció? Siempre he dicho que todas las personas tienen un lado que nadie más, excepto su pareja, ve. Así que… _esto salió. _

¿Creen que podamos llegar a los 100 reviews con este One Shot? ¡Me harían muy feliz! Y publicaré antes un nuevo One Shot cargado de cursilerias, claro xD

**¡Hasta la próxima! Besos, Higushi.**

**¿Reviews? Reviews.**


	10. Entre Amores y Rumores

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.** La imagen no es mía, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía, **y como fuente de inspiración para la escena de los **Rumores**, use una escena que leí de **promethea, **en el Fandom de **Harry Potter**. La historia no es la misma, pero sí puede parecerse por la temática, así que _promethea _merece créditos por esto, también. La **canción** que aparece aquí es un cover **versión en español** de **A Thounsand Years** de **Christina Perri**, que hicieron **KevilKarla y La Banda** y la titularon **Mil Años Más. **Les recomiendo ampliamente que la busquen en **Youtube** cuando aparezca la canción en cursiva. Es hermosa, no se arrepentiran.

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**Entre Amores y Rumores.**

Astrid introdujo la llave y giró el cerrojo de la elegante puerta café de madera de cedro. Su mano buscó automáticamente el interruptor que está en la pared derecha y suelta un suspiro cansado cuando nota que no hay luz. Ignora esta peripecia y se preguntó cómo es que en una zona de clase media alta como en la que vive, haya nimios problemas como la falta de un servicio que paga con puntualidad.

Avanzó dentro del departamento en penumbra hacia el enorme sillón de cuero blanco de su sala y deposita la bolsa ahí sin darle mayor importancia. Mientras se quita las zapatillas que tanto detesta usar pero que es un requerimiento en su trabajo junto con el saco café del conjunto de sastre, se siente tentada de llamar a Hiccup para que le instale ese sistema de luz con retroalimentación y súper avanzado en el que está trabajando, que aun no sale al mercado porque lo tiene en periodo de prueba.

Ah, Hiccup Haddock. Su flamante novio; No le ha hablado y le prometió que lo haría en cuanto llegase a casa. Siempre que puede él pasa a recogerla pero hoy estaba ocupado con Snotlout y Fishlegs, en algo que el novio de su mejor amiga Ruffnut clasificó como _"Tan crucial que salvará el soldadito de una persona si resulta exitosa" _y no entendió qué significaba la consecuente sonrisa y señas por demás extrañas que hacía con las manos ni porqué Hiccup lo miró con semejante odio y vergüenza.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza quitando sus desvaríos mentales y marca la tecla de llamado automático de su móvil. No suena más de dos veces cuando la voz suave y varonil se escucha en la línea.

—Buenas noches, _My Lady_ —dice Hiccup a modo saludo y Astrid casi puede imaginarle una abierta sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola _babe_ —saluda Astrid de vuelta—. ¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo? Acabo de llegar a casa. ¡Ah! Y no hay luz.

Hiccup se ríe de manera queda, casi con complicidad.

—En realidad ya estoy en la parte más importante del trabajo —carraspea y vacila por un momento—. Abre la puerta del balcón.

Astrid mira el móvil con una mueca desconcertada y avanza rápidamente hacia la puerta de cristal de su balcón. Abre el cerrojo y casi se desmaya cuando ve a su novio vestido de Smoking negro y corbata verde militar tan pulcro que lo hace ver aun más atractivo de un modo que le quita el aliento. Él le sonríe de manera tierna mientras cuelga el teléfono avanzando hacia ella y acariciándole el rostro lentamente con ambas manos, apenas la tiene a centímetros de distancia.

—¿Y el trabajo? —pregunta Astrid en un susurro, completamente anonadada y con la mente embotada.

Hiccup se ríe de nuevo y le besa suave. Su colonia inunda las fosas nasales de Astrid y ella tiene que hacer el inhumano esfuerzo de no colgarse de él y aspirar la fragancia masculina que tanto le gusta.

—Este es. Te tengo una sorpresa.

Y sin darle tiempo a analizar los hechos saca un cuadro pequeño y moderno que parece ser un control remoto y presiona uno de los botones. Al instante el Estéreo de Astrid se enciende y reproduce automáticamente una canción de suave melodía que le hace sentir un nudo en el estomago.

_Prometer, nunca te olvidaré__.__  
__Cómo vencer, cómo amarte sin caer por ti, _

_Te miro y puedo decir__mis dudas se van,__  
__De alguna manera ya no están__._

_Te acercaste__._

_Podría morir__y esperarte una vida__,__  
__No tengas miedo a sentir__,__Te amaría por mil años más__,__  
__Amarte por mil años más__._

_No hay tiempo, bella está, siento.__  
__Me debo atrever,__nada impedirá decirle,__  
__Cuando esté frente a mí__por siempre y te cuidaré,__  
__Cada respiro guardaré.__  
_

_Te acercaste._

_Podría morir __y esperarte una vida__,__  
__No tengas miedo a sentir__,__Te amaría por mil años más__,__  
__Amarte por mil años más__._

_Siempre supe que te encontraría.__  
__No hay tiempo para decir__ q__ue te amaría por mil años más,__  
__Amarte por mil años más._

_Te acercaste.__  
_

_Te acercaste._

_Podría morir __y esperarte una vida__,__  
__No tengas miedo a sentir__,__Te amaría por mil años más__,__  
__Amarte por mil años más__._

_Siempre supe que te encontraría.__  
__No hay tiempo para decir__ q__ue te amaría por mil años más,__  
__Amarte por mil años más.__  
_

—Lo que dice es lo que significas para mi, Astrid. Entrego todo de mi a diario en todo lo que hago, con el único pensamiento que hay algo por lo que luchar. Tú haces que agradezca estar en este mundo —Hiccup toma la mano de Astrid con firmeza, como si temiera que de un momento a otro se fuera a escapar de él—. Yo… probablemente no pueda ofrecerte mucho, pero siempre te asegurare mi corazón.

Las lágrimas se agrupan en los ojos azules de Astrid, pero no salen. En su lugar le sonríe.

—Es lo único que quiero —ríe, feliz—. Genial canción. Gracias por el detalle.

Hiccup niega con la cabeza.

—En realidad, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

El corazón de Astrid se acelera y se dice a si misma que no debe pensar en posibles escenarios de lo que podría preguntarle. Ha visto demasiadas películas últimamente con Heather, lo cursi se le está pegando. Detiene sus divagaciones cuando Hiccup presiona otro botón del control y la luz vuelve al departamento.

Inconscientemente se gira para mirar, y de nuevo Astrid tiene que contener el desmayo pero no la sorpresa de su rostro: todo a su alrededor esta tapizado de fotografías de ambos que se proyectan electrónicamente, sabrá dios gracias a qué ultra avanzada tecnología que Hiccup conoce y desarrolla.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo…? —Astrid se gira de nuevo hacia él y su frase queda ahogada cuando lo ve con la rodilla izquierda en el suelo y la pierna derecha en noventa grados. En sus manos le muestra una caja de terciopelo con una precioso anillo de oro blanco, diamante en el centro y pequeños y brillantes zafiros rodeando la piedra y a los costados.

—Astrid Hofferson… ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo y compartir toda la vida?

Y finalmente las lágrimas caen sin cesar por las mejillas de Astrid, y no hace ningún intento por detenerlas, porque aquello es malditamente el mejor detalle que ha recibido en su vida, y le importa un comino parecer fuerte cuando en verdad está hecha macilla de todo lo que siente. Hiccup se levanta rápidamente, asustado.

—¿Así no debía hacerse verdad? ¡Lo siento! Sabía que debí haber pedido permiso a tus padres antes.

Astrid niega enérgicamente con la cabeza y se limpia las lágrimas con el brazo. Le abraza con fuerza por el cuello y se aferra a él.

—¡No! Así ha estado perfecto. Claro que no tienes que pedir permiso ¿En qué siglo crees que estamos? Es solo que ha sido tan espontaneo… —se separa apenas unos centímetros y lo mira a los ojos—. Claro que acepto, no imagino una vida sin ti.

El anillo se desliza por su dedo y apenas se toma unos microsegundos para admirarlo cuando se abrazan de nuevo y sus labios se buscan. Esta vez es diferente a las demás. Hay entrega, pasión. Hay sentimientos reprimidos como deseo y ansiedad. Las manos de Hiccup la aprietan contra él desde las caderas y las uñas de Astrid se le clavan en la espalda.

Los cuerpos caminan por inercia hacia el sofá y no están seguros de quién de los dos tira las cosas lejos del mueble, solo que se acuestan ahí uno encima de otro. Disfrutan el momento y la cercanía tal cual. Lo extienden lo más que pueden y creen que están en el paraíso hasta que la canción que sigue sonando de fondo se corta súbitamente y la voz de Snotlout Jorgenson les baja de su nube, con un tono jocoso y burlón.

—Probando, 3, 2, 1…_ ¡Sorpresa! _Espero que estén en la cama haciendo lo que por protocolo se debe de hacer luego de estas proposiciones —se ríe de manera estridente—. ¡Felicidades por la boda! Si no estoy ocupado ese día seguro que podemos negociar que sea el padrino y… ¡Oye! —se escucha interferencia y el ruido de algo parecido a un cuerpo chocando contra otro hasta que la voz cambia a una más grave y tranquila.

—Hice una apuesta con Snotlout —habla Fishlegs Ingerman—. Sobre qué nombre le pondrían al niño, así que por su propio bien espero que el mío o perderé quinientos dólares y tendré que vender tu colección de dragones de cerámica para compensarlo, mi buen amigo Hiccup_. _¡Nos vemos!¡Suerte con la puntería del soldadito!

La grabación se corta con una última discusión del par y ambos quedan en silencio. Astrid nota que el cuerpo de Hiccup esta tenso y si las miradas mataran, sus mejores amigos ya estuvieran en mejor vida.

—¡Sabia que era una mala idea que me ayudaran! —berrea Hiccup furioso.

—¿Y si mejor los golpeamos mañana?

Hiccup la mira y suspira. Vuelve a ella y la envuelve entre sus brazos. Sabe que no puede negarse a una petición de Astrid, y todo sea por quedarse a su lado y continuar en lo que estaban.

* * *

Astrid termina de beber de su late mientras les sonríe a sus compañeras.

—Y así fue —concluye, mirando con orgullo el anillo de su mano izquierda.

El coro de voces femeninas entusiastas y soñadoras no se deja esperar.

—¡Que romántico! —opina Anna enérgicamente. Esta enfrente de Astrid y se encuentra ocupada bebiendo de su frappé cuando de pronto hace una mueca—. Aunque ya se habían tardado, mira que yo me case hace un año.

—Pero tú llevabas ya cuatro años de relación —rebate Ruffnut a su lado de manera escéptica. Prefiere beber algo más fuerte, y optó por un café negro y puro.

Anna hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—¡Pero fue hermoso y romántico! —suspira y sus ojos azules brillan con emoción—. Solos, tras una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, la luna brillando en el cielo y el mar a unos pasos haciendo una melodía preciosa…

Nuevamente los suspiros se escuchan, muy a pesar del hecho que algunas de las presentes no suelen compartir cosas tan simples como el romanticismo, pero ese día no importa: es la comida del último viernes del mes y es un ritual sumamente sagrado entre las mujeres. El trabajo, estrés, mal humor y todo se deja atrás para platicar y divertirse un rato entre confidentes y hacer cualquier cosa que planeen en ese momento; desde ir a comer, hasta comprar o ir a la playa.

Es una tradición que comenzó con Astrid, Elsa y Anna desde la preparatoria, y posteriormente se sumaron Heather y Ruffnut conforme fueron estrechando la amistad. Siempre buscan algo diferente que hacer y esta vez optaron por ir al café.

—Es una lástima que no podemos decir lo mismo de Elsa —comenta Heather con una sonrisita minúscula, casi burlona, mientras revuelve su malteada de fresa tranquilamente

Elsa se ríe y se encoge de hombros. Estaba finalmente a tres meses de casarse y recordaba perfectamente su pedida justo una semana después de la boda de Anna.

—Se declaró a su manera —defiende Elsa frente a sus amigas—. No me imagino que hubiera sido de otro modo.

—Al menos eso fue mejor que la manera en la que Hiccup y Astrid comenzaron a salir, en primer lugar —contraataca Ruffnut hacia la aludida.

El resto se ríe entre dientes y la aludida no hace el intento de ocultar su expresión divertida. El recuerdo del barullo que se armó esos días de escuela universitaria llega a sus mentes de manera inevitable.

—Hay algo que la gente normalmente sabe, pero que siempre subestima —encara Anna—. Y son los rumores.

—"_Palos y las piedras pueden romper mi cuerpo, pero que las palabras jamás dañaran mi alma"_ —secunda Heather a su lado, recitando un dicho popular que los padres dicen cuando quieren enseñarte una valiosa lección—. Esa es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado.

Nadie la contradice, porque es cierto: la palabra tiene poder. Y los rumores no solo son conjuntos de palabras sin oficio ni beneficio. Son palabras que aunque estén dichas entre susurros, tienen más eco que cualquier discurso. Son ese tipo de cosas que no te creerías si lo escuchas en un congreso de investigadores con declaraciones juradas de expertos en la materia corroborando la historia, pero si te lo crees con vehemencia cuando te lo susurra en el oído un perfecto desconocido que justo vaya pasando en ese momento.

Se podría decir que la situación de Hiccup y Astrid comenzó una mañana de receso en la universidad, cuando un pequeño grupo de amigos estaba reunido en la cafetería.

—_Y dime, Hiccup… ¿Qué tal lo hace Astrid? —preguntó Eret de repente con las cejas haciendo un gesto pícaro y la sonrisita pervertida._

_Hiccup se ahogó casi al instante y lo miró fijamente con mala cara y soberanamente sonrojado._

—_¿Y por qué debería yo saberlo? —se limpió con la servilleta que tenía a la mano y continuó con su bebida ignorando el rostro animado de Jack o la mueca incómoda de Fishlegs que hacía del otro lado—. Compartimos la renta de una casa, no la habitación ¡Y eso fue sólo porque nuestros padres nos lo impusieron! Cosas de aprender responsabilidades e independizarse, ya les había dicho._

—_A mi me parece que ese tipo de asuntos sólo le conciernen a los implicados, sea como sea —dijo Fishlegs intentando persuadir y calmar la situación._

—_Las normas de convivencia social dicen que cuando dos personas pasan mucho tiempo juntos, terminan haciéndose tan dependientes de la otra presencia que el amor llega inconscientemente —reflexiona Jack fingiendo una poca meditabunda en la cabecera de la mesa, recitando algo que casualmente leyó la otra vez en Facebook._

—_¿Ven lo que les digo? —e ignorando la mirada de odio de Hiccup, Eret continúa hablando—. Es evidente que ahí hay algo._

_Hiccup rueda los ojos y su expresión se torna cansada. Su legendaria paciencia no parece ser suficiente cuando está con sus, muy a su pesar, amigos._

—_Sí, ustedes ganan —les da la palabra, con voz hermética y obviando el hecho que solo lo hace para que dejen de molestarlo—. Estoy enamorado de Astrid._

_Y nadie se percató de la presencia que había pasado detrás justo para oír la última frase e instantáneamente se había quedado de piedra. Lástima que Tuffnut Thorston no se quedó lo suficiente como para oír las bromas que vinieron después. Lo que sí hizo fue correr como alma que lo lleva el diablo con su hermana Ruffnut, que en esos momentos se encontraba bañando en las regaderas del gimnasio y no escuchó el portazo que dio él al entrar ni cuando abrió la puerta del baño._

—_¡A la mierda, Tuffnut! —insultó Ruffnut mirando a su gemelo cuando éste deslizó la cortina de la regadera sin importarle que ella estaba enjabonándose._

_Tuffnut ignoró el ligero inconveniente de la desnudez de su hermana y le gritó histérico._

—_¡Hiccup está enamorado de Astrid desde hace mucho tiempo!_

_Ruffnut lo mira con la ceja arqueada y reflexiona posando las manos en sus caderas._

—_Ahora que lo pienso jamás se despegan el uno del otro… —y de pronto recuerda que aun sigue sin ropa y un hombre está enfrente suyo, por muy pariente que sea— ¡Qué asco que estés aquí, largo! —le grita a Tuffnut mientras cierra la cortina no sin antes patearlo justo en el pecho._

_Por suerte Tuffnut lo esquivó justo a tiempo y en su lugar salió corriendo gritando improperios acerca de las relaciones humanas y próximas bodas. Pero no se percató que Anna lo había visto entrar y escuchó todo detrás de la puerta. Lo único que pudo hacer fue caminar hacia la salida con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa, hasta que se topó con su hermana Elsa que venía del otro extremo, y en una actitud tan extraña ella decidió preguntarle si se encontraba bien._

—_He escuchado algo muy raro._

_Que Anna catalogara algo de raro era lo suficientemente increíble como para que Elsa sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de preguntar. Debía ser algo realmente increíble para que pueda ser raro ya estando en medio de tantos amigos lunáticos._

—_¿Qué ha sucedido?_

_Anna negó con la cabeza. Tal parecía que aun no lo comprendía del todo._

—_Escuche a Tuffnut decirle a su hermana que Hiccup está enamorado de Astrid y por eso viven juntos. _

_Si Elsa hubiera abierto mas la boca, las comisuras de los labios se le habrían juntado en la nuca. _

—_¿¡Qué!? —Pierde la compostura sólo un segundo y luego la recobra y carraspea—. Bueno… de cualquier modo ellos deben de hablarlo a solas —y la mira, como dándole más peso a la idea de no meterse._

_Anna asiente, de acuerdo. De igual modo ninguna es de esas que les guste meterse en chismes… pero a Eep Crood, que justo iba pasando cuando las vio a ambas hablar y se había escondido detrás de un pilar para escuchar, a ella sí que le encanta parlotear. Tanto que en cuanto escucho la noticia salió corriendo para contarle al primer conocido que encontrara. _

_En este caso fue su novio, Guy._

—_¡Adivina que me han contado!_ _—gritó Eep encerrándolo entre sus brazos en un abrazo enérgico y levantándola del suelo con suma facilidad—. Nuestra Astrid está saliendo con Hiccup desde hace años y por eso son compañeros de cuarto._

—_¿Eh? —balbuceó Guy mientras su novia lo arrastraba por todo el pasillo de una manera muy jubilosa y le repartía besos por todo el rostro._

—_¡Sí! —continuó Eep—. ¡Ahora entiendo porqué han estado tan sospechosos últimamente! De seguro está embarazada… Sería útil que les preguntáramos qué posición es la más adecuada para concebir porque la verdad es que ya nos estamos tardando y…_

_Siguió hablándole mientras le contaba con lujo de detalles las posiciones en los que debieron haber hecho al bebe, sin percatarse de que Heather Eretson había escuchado los gritos desde otro pasillo, y al acercarse a escuchar su rostro se iluminó literalmente por semejante noticia para difundir._

—_¡Te digo que es cierto! —le decía Heather a Rapunzel en el descansillo de la práctica de voleibol. Gobber por otra parte, ya estaba harto de los incesantes parloteos de los alumnos que ese día tenían. Parecía que no había forma de que se callara, y justo se acerco para reprenderle por su poca participación en la práctica, Heather decidió seguir hablando—. ¡Que Hiccup ha embarazado a Astrid!_

_Gobber frenó en seco y agudizó su ya desarrollado oído, no tan seguro de que éste siguiera siendo tan bueno como para haberle hecho escuchar eso. _

—_¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? —defendió Rapunzel, totalmente ilusionada—. Si ellos deciden ser una familia, debemos estar felices, apoyarlos y felicitarlos. _

_Heather bufó._

—_¡No estás entendiendo el punto! ¡Es difícil que estén juntos en este momento! ¿Te imaginas lo que haría el director Stoick? Seguramente mandaría a Hiccup a la milicia!… ¡Peor! ¡El señor Hofferson despedazaría a Hiccup en muy pequeños pedacitos!_

_Y siguió parloteando incesantemente sobre el asunto por un buen rato, mientras Gobber se quedaba pasmado en su lugar. Unos segundos después decidió que ir a ver al director Stoick era lo mejor por el bien de la situación._

_Al día siguiente, Astrid y Hiccup estaban sentados y muy confundidos ante el escrutinio del director de la universidad, el padre de Hiccup. Los habían convocado para tener una charla, y ninguno de los dos sabia porqué._

—_¿No tienen algo que contarme? —preguntó Stoick con voz seria y mirándolos fijo._

_Ambos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Stoick suspiró y decidió que hablar con tacto parecía lo mejor._

—_Se lo delicado de su situación, por eso les he hecho venir para buscar una solución alternativa. Me emociona mucho la idea de que Astrid sea la madre de mis nietos, pero comprendan que en este momento la edad no es tan…_

—_Wow, ¡Un momento! —interrumpió Hiccup, sorprendido—. ¿Nietos? ¿Qué? ¿Astrid?_

_Stoick enarcó las cejas y decidió ir más lento._

—_¿El hijo que están esperando ustedes dos?_

_Ambos jóvenes volvieron a mirarse y ante la presencia incrédula de Stoick, se rieron. Se rieron por lo absurdo y surrealista. Rieron y rieron hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de que eso no era una broma, y que la mirada de Stoick les decía que se habían metido en un gran embrollo sin querer._

_Pasó una semana desde aquel día en la que los rumores desencadenaron un infierno de prensa rosa en el salón de clases. Y Hiccup y Astrid se rindieron. Habían descubierto que cuanto más se esforzaran en negar lo que se decía de ellos, la gente más creía en los rumores. _

_Cuando Astrid partió la nariz de un chico haciendo demasiadas preguntas e hizo público que NO ESTABA EMBARAZADA, ni de Hiccup ni de nadie, los rumores se multiplicaron. Los habían de todos los colores: que si estaba intentando ocultar el bebe de su familia, que si ya había parido en secreto, que si su padre la había hecho abortar, que si los dioses habían robado al recién nacido, incluso que si Stoick había hecho algo en Astrid para ocultar su vientre abultado y que pudiera alumbrar en la privacidad ý así él cuidara al niño en la clandestinidad._

_Al final, decidieron ignorarlos vil y llanamente y quedarse como única compañía mutua. Lo curioso del asunto, es que aquello fue un detonante entre ellos, porque solo les quedaba la opción de desahogarse el uno con el otro._

_Así que, sí. Cuatro meses después, cuando los rumores habían sido olvidados. Ambos anunciaron su muy serio y enamorado noviazgo._

* * *

.

* * *

Escogí esa canción porque siento que es totalmente acorde al Hicctrid, y a mi me encanta. De hecho, estoy preparando un LongFic con esa canción (pero en inglés) como tema central, y les aseguro que llorarán a mares XD ¡Esperenlo!

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Ana-Gami, **que fue el Review número 100 en esta colección de historias. ¡Aw! Aun recuerdo cuando dije que sólo serían 7 relatos XD en fin, veo que a mucha gente le gusto el relato de Hiccup asesino y pidió continuación. ¡Veré que puedo hacer! Por el momento tengo varios en lista de espera hacer un relato, así que se los dejaré a su criterio.

¿Cuál quieren que sea el siguiente relato que publique?

a) Un relato acerca de un matrimonio arreglado entre Astrid y Hiccup.

b) La continuación del primer relato "Entre Vikingos y Dragones"

c) La continuación del cuarto relato "Entre Príncipes y Ladronas"

d) La continuación del noveno relato "Entre Doctoras y Asesinos"

e) Un relato acerca de Astrid, Hiccup y sus amigos planeando una fiesta, donde ellos dos terminan haciendo _cosillas_ en el sofá.

¡Lo que ustedes decidan se hará primero! ¡Así que mándenme muchos comentarios de lo que piensan! **Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

_¿Reviews? Reviews._


	11. Entre Fiestas y Despedidas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks.** La imagen no es mía, la encontré vagando en Internet. La **historia** es **mía.** Cualquier copia y reproducción de este One Shot sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.**

Disfruten. Reviews con cuenta registrada responderé con gusto.

* * *

**Entre Fiestas y Despedidas.**

—Ya casi salimos de vacaciones _—_dijo Fishlegs estirándose en su silla.

Las clases cada vez se hacían más largas conforme el último día de clases se acercaba, y nadie podía esperar para salir corriendo de la universidad y divertirse a lo grande. Sólo les quedaba una última clase que se haría en el laboratorio de la universidad, y todos no paraban de ver sus relojes, contando prácticamente los segundos.

—_¿_Qué planes para estos dos meses chicos? _—_sonrió Rapunzel mascando de su chile, entretenida.

—Yo ya tengo la mayoría de las vacaciones planeadas —Astrid volteó hacia Hiccup y le sonrió de manera cómplice—. ¿Cierto Hiccup? —pero como respuesta, él desvió los ojos y esa fue su perdición—. ¿Qué sucede? —dijo un poco más alto de lo que debía, apartándose de los brazos de Hiccup para mirarle directamente a la cara.

Hiccup se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Pues, verás… —carraspeó—. Mi padre ha mandado un e-mail. Los conflictos civiles obviamente no se suspenden por ser vacaciones de verano, y necesitan a alguien con experiencia en el puesto de francotirador… él lo mira algo así como una misión especial —dijo rápidamente, y regresó la mirada hacia Astrid con mucha cautela, como sopesando qué era peor: decirle que no a su padre o la furia que le esperaba de parte de su novia.

En el aula se creó un silencio ártico de pronto. Fishlegs y Rapunzel se miraron mutuamente y decidieron salir lentamente, antes de que el infierno se desatara. Ruffnut, conociendo el carácter de ambos, tomó sus pertenencias más rápido de lo que había hecho jamás y se acercó a la salida.

—¡Las clases en este mugriento salón ya terminaron, salgan pronto o los encerrarán! Nos vemos en el laboratorio —les gritó justo antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo.

Hiccup, que había despedido a Ruffnut con la mano, volvió su completa atención a la persona que más quería, y quien sorprendentemente no se había movido ni un milímetro. Parecía una estatua, mirándolo fijamente como intentar digerir lo que le había dicho.

Finalmente, Astrid pareció reaccionar y miró hacia el piso.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó quedamente, tensa como una cuerda. Era como una bomba a punto de estallar.

—Este sábado en la madrugada, después de salir de vacaciones. ¡P-pero! Aun podré asistir a la fiesta… sólo tendré que irme corriendo —se detuvo al intentar analizar el estado de Astrid, y descubrió una vez más que tanto entrenamiento militar aun no lo preparaba para cosas como esa. ¡Astrid enojada era un arma nuclear!

—¿Y mi cumpleaños? ¿Cuándo regresarás? —continuó preguntando.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hiccup. _Bueno, tuve una buena idea. Espero que mi padre recuerde alimentar a Toothless._

—Unos dos días antes del regreso a clases, en agosto… si la misión no se complica, si no, no hay fecha definida. No es muy lejos, pero ya sabes que no puedo revelarte la posición exacta.

—¡COMO SIEMPRE!, Tantos secretos, tantos planes atrasados. ¡Ya me estoy hartando Hiccup! ¿Y PORQUÉ NO SE TE OCURRIO AVISARME ANTES? —soltó Astrid de pronto, atropellando las palabras una tras otra.

Esa era la reacción que Hiccup esperaba. La conocía bien, y por suerte también sabía _muy bien _cómo calmarla. Hiccup suspiró y se levantó de su lugar, abrazando a Astrid para moverla hasta sentarla sobre el escritorio, mientras ella tenía esa mueca de molestia que a él le recordaba a una hermosa y muy enojada muñeca de porcelana, con los brazos cruzados. Hiccup le sonrió y se sentó frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Tú sabes que me había ilusionado tanto como tú con pasar este tiempo, juntos. El e-mail ha llegado esta mañana y esperaba a llegar a tu casa para poder contártelo a solas.

La cara de Astrid se suavizó ante las palabras de Hiccup. Creía lo que él decía, pero aun estaba molesta por no poder pasar las vacaciones juntos, especialmente porque en un mes más sería su cumpleaños. Ese día que se supone es de compartir alegrías con los seres queridos, de estar con los que más quieres. De repente, un tierno beso en la frente la trajo al presente. Ahí estaba Hiccup, ofreciéndole una galleta hecha de chocolate suizo, con la mirada anhelante que dice _"sabes que solo vivo para ti"._ El gesto de Astrid cambió en milisegundos, de tristeza a una sutil chispa.

—¿Y con esto crees que arreglaras las cosas? —dijo, levantando el mentón como una seña de indignación. Ese gesto era sólo parte del juego para ocultar esa risita maliciosa que escondía.

Hiccup, conociendo perfectamente el juego, se colocó la galleta en la boca y se levantó, ofreciéndosela, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Astrid. Ella sonrió y mordió la galleta, quedándose con el pedazo más grande el cual comió de un bocado. Eso no era lo que le interesaba, sino lo que seguía. Hiccup terminó de unir sus labios con el de Astrid, y pronto se fundieron en un beso. Entre el sabor del chocolate y la galleta había algo más, ese sabor que tanto conocían, el sabor de la boca del otro. La lengua de Hiccup recorrió lentamente la de Astrid como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí, evadiendo una que otra migaja que se resistía a diluirse.

Astrid pasó los dedos detrás del cabello de Hiccup y acercó su cabeza aun más, como si no estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca. Hiccup le correspondió, apretándola contra él, provocando que la levantara un poco del escritorio. Astrid rodeó con sus piernas los muslos de Hiccup, en una clara invitación que de esa no se escaparía. En ese momento se soltaron un momento para tomar aire, sin dejar de mirarse. Hiccup la levantó en un solo movimiento para dejarla en sus pies, y como si ese fuera un aviso, se abrió la puerta de un golpe.

—¿Que hacen aun aquí? —preguntó el maestro Nicholas North con una ceja arqueada—. Su clase en el laboratorio empezó hace cinco minutos.

—Lo sentimos Señor, solo que un compañero olvidó su libreta y nos pidió que la recogiéramos por él —respondió Hiccup rápidamente con su tono serio y expresión serena, sin mostrar nada que delatara lo que estaba pasando anteriormente.

—De acuerdo, pero por favor salgan que se me ha pedido que cierre el aula —sentenció North mientras esperaba que los alumnos salieran.

Hiccup y Astrid asintieron, saliendo del aula rápidamente con sus mochilas en mano.

—Fue un comentario hábil, tengo que aceptar —dijo Astrid mientras ambos caminaban hacia el laboratorio para tomar la última clase—. Nadie duraría que Tufnutt olvidara su libreta. Es un milagro que no olvida sus pantalones todos los días.

Hiccup soltó una risa espontanea.

—Y tuvimos suerte, lástima que no llegó dos horas después.

—O media hora, se hubiera infartado —respondió Astrid con una sonrisilla cómplice.

* * *

Ese mismo día, justo cuando acabaron las clases, el grupo de amigos estaba en el patio sentados en el césped, y el murmullo de la plática hacía que se olvidara por un momento la temperatura tan fría del ambiente con la que había amanecido Berk.

—¡Tenemos que tener planeado todo a la voz de ya! —animó Anna, anotando en una libreta tan rápido como sus dedos podían—. O si no la fiesta no podrá hacerse hoy en la noche.

—Pues la cooperación ya te la dimos, ¿Qué más se necesita que eso? —dijo Snotlout en tono aburrido.

—Pues decir en casa de quien va a ser, ¡Tonto! —respondió Ruffnut con una expresión de listilla.

—A mis padres no les gustan mucho las visitas. En mi casa no se puede —dijo Fishlegs.

—En mi casa tampoco, mi padre ya llegó de su expedición en Egipto y los correría a las once de la noche si hacen algo —secundó Astrid, y Hiccup rió al recordar el carácter estricto de su suegro.

—Puede ser en la mía —animó Hiccup—. Ya saben que mi padre está en una misión y la casa está sola para mí.

—Es una fantástica idea —sonrió Elsa, mirando cómo su hermana menor anotaba el nombre de Hiccup en la libreta—. Ahora, hay que ver las bebidas…

Mientras su hermana melliza seguía hablando, Astrid volteó hacia Hiccup y le habló en voz baja.

—Quiero que sepas que mi regalo de cumpleaños que tu vueltas sano y salvo, ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo en un tono amenazante—. Y ni se te ocurra no hacerlo, Hiccup.

—Todo saldrá bien —sonrió Hiccup—. Esta vez sí puedo comunicarme. Además te has ganado el respeto de mi padre. Yo sé que me cuida pero por cariño a ti no dejará que tenga ni un rasguño.

Astrid no conocía en persona al padre Hiccup, sin embargo habían mantenido unas intensas platicas telefónicas y video llamadas, en las cuales ella le dejó muy claro su temperamento y carácter, que fue bien recibido por el padre de Hiccup, e incluso llegó a hacerlo reír.

—Ah, ¡Hay un pequeño problema! —interrumpió Rapunzel la conversación, buscando la atención de todos. Ella justo con Anna y Elsa parecían las más interesadas en la organización de la fiesta, porque las tres no dejaban de hablar acerca de los pormenores de la reunión—. ¿Quién se encargara de decorar el lugar?

—A mi ni me miren —habló Tuffnut rápidamente, que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen por estar ocupado con su PSP—. Estaré en detención.

—Estaremos —añadieron Ruffnut y Snotlout con una mueca de dolor.

—Tengo clase de ingles hasta las cinco, no me daría tiempo de terminar —dijo Fishlegs.

Rapunzel soltó un suspiró de impaciencia y murmuró entre dientes algo como _"Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos"_

—Yo lo haré —dijo Hiccup de pronto con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Ya termine de empacar, y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que tan pronto.

—Obviamente yo le ayudaré para asegurarme que no incendie nada —complementó Astrid, encogiéndose de hombros como si no hubiera mas remedio.

—¡Entonces todo está arreglado! Me encanta cuando nos entendemos —volvió a sonreír Anna—. Pasando al siguiente tema…

—¿Aun hay más? —respondió Snotlout con una expresión de sufrimiento.

* * *

—¿Hola?, ¿Elsa? ¿Anna? ¿Alguien? —gritó Astrid mientras recorría la sala de la casa de Hiccup, comprobando que efectivamente estaban solos. Se volvió hacia Hiccup—. Es mi imaginación, ¿O mis hermanas no dijeron que ya estaban aquí hace como media hora? Porque desaparecieron, o se las tragó Toothless.

—No creo —rió Hiccup—. Aunque si es extraño. No pudieron quedarse fuera porque les di una copia de las llaves —respondió mientras depositaba las bolsas con la decoración sobre la mesa del comedor, y fue cuando notó una nota sobre el cristal—. Mira, aquí hay una carta.

"_Olvidamos contratar la música… bueno, lo olvidé, y Elsa está que le va a dar un infarto :D Fuimos a la casa de Kristoff por su equipo de música. Tal vez lleguemos un poco tarde. Atte. Anna H."_

—Qué raro de mi hermanita menor —dijo Astrid con sarcasmo.

—Mejor empecemos sin ellos —opinó Hiccup, sacando todas las cosas coloridas de la bolsa.

—No hay más remedio —respondió, acomodando las mesas y moviendo los muebles.

En exactamente una hora ya tenían todo listo. Todo había sido más divertido mientras se retaban a ver quién terminaba primero de poner los platos o quien elegía más rápido la pista de música directamente del teléfono celular. De cualquier forma todo ya estaba listo, y aun faltaba por suerte una hora más para la fiesta, por lo que fueron a sentarse al sillón mientras esperaban a los demás.

Astrid se sentó en las piernas de Hiccup y recargó la cabeza en su pecho, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos, como si fuera tan frágil que se rompería si dejaba de abrazarla. Se permitieron relajarse un momento y disfrutar a solas antes que sus amigos llegaran y la casa fuera un caos. Lo cierto es que ni Astrid y Hiccup disfrutaban del ruido y la gente tan característicos de una fiesta, pero sus amigos habían estado tan emocionados por las vacaciones y convivir que no pudieron negarse.

* * *

—¡Estás loco! ¿Eres un cavernícola?

Sí, Astrid se encontraba de nuevo discutiendo, pero no con Jack como era una más que habitual costumbre, sino con Snotlout. Esta vez, la razón fue un simple comentario por decir que las mujeres eran el sexo débil, y el feminismo de Astrid no tardo en mostrar su desacuerdo.

—Es solo mi opinión —dijo él, dándole un trago a su bebida.

—Ignórenlo, es un imbécil —consoló Ruffnut—. Ya habíamos discutido sobre esto, es muy cabezón para aceptarlo —agregó, con aire resignado.

Pese a haber sido insultado, Snotlout no se inmutó. Su _chica-amiga con derecho-casi novia_ era la única que tenía ese derecho sobre él.

—No lo soy, solo mírense: si la mayoría de ustedes no están bebiendo es porque no pueden soportarlo —sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Quieres apostar? —retó Eep con la ceja arqueada. Se giro rápidamente a ver a las chicas—. Todas participaremos, menos Anna. Ya sabemos que se desmaya hasta con el jugo de uva —se encogió de hombros, ignorando la mirada penetrante de su amiga respecto a su comentario—. Ni Fishlegs y Hiccup —agregó, deduciendo el número de participantes equitativos, además de que sabía que el rubio no podía tolerar el alcohol, y Hiccup debía tener arraigada de la escuela militar la idea de respetar su cuerpo y esas cosas que ella francamente no entendía ni le importaba.

—No creo que sea apropiado —objetó Fishlegs.

—Oh vamos, será divertido —apoyó Kristoff sonriendo desde su asiento.

—Estoy de acuerdo —corroboró Guy., Él no participaría porque le preocupaba el estado en el que quedaría su novia, pero no negaba que le encantaría presenciar lo que sucedería—. Yo seré juez.

Finalmente, y tras un discurso por parte de Astrid, decidieron hacer la competencia.

—¡Bien!, los concursantes serán —comenzó Guy—, del lado de los chicos, con el incitador de este duelo —agregó con una risita mientras apuntaba al lado de los varones—: ¡Snotlout, Kristoff, Tuffnut, Jack y Flynn!… y de este otro lado, junto a la otra incitadora —apuntó al otro extremo de la mesa—: ¡Astrid, Elsa, Eep, Ruffnut y Rapunzel! —movió la mano en un ademán pomposo. Anna era imparcial, y comenzó a servir un caballito de tequila frente a cada uno. Las miradas y la tensión se incrementaron casi al instante, hasta que la voz de Guy se hizo presente—. ¡Comencemos!

De manera automática, cada uno tomó su vaso y de un trago rápido y seguro lo bebió por completo. Justo después de terminarlo se notaron las primeras reacciones: Flynn bajó su vaso sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, y le dirigió una mirada a Rapunzel para saber su estado; ella se la regresó para demostrarle que estaba bien. Kristoff y Snotlout se veían tranquilos y sin problemas. Astrid hizo una mueca con los labios reflejando su asco respecto a la bebida, más no dijo nada por mero orgullo. Los gemelos se miraron entre sí de manera cómplice y con una sonrisa retadora. Jack y Eep se veían exactamente igual que antes de beber, lo que sin duda demostraba que su cuerpo no había sufrido ningún malestar.

En cambio, Elsa sintió cómo su garganta comenzaba a arder profusamente y su estomagó le reclamaba a gritos por lo que había ingerido. No tardo en sentir unos fuertes mareos, y las arcadas fueron inconscientes. No pudo soportarlo.

—Jack… —murmuró hacia su novio con pesadumbre, justo antes de salir corriendo con la mano en la boca hacia el sanitario, para evitar expulsar el poco alcohol que había ingerido.

Nadie se burló. Ya sabían que no duraría mucho, y por respeto no dijeron palabra alguna. Jack se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Iré a revisar a Elsa y me la llevaré —dijo—. Nos vemos el lunes.

Se despidieron rápidamente y Fishlegs fue el primero en hablar.

—La primera ronda dejo 2 bajas —dijo, sonriendo un poco más animado de verlos bebiendo—. ¡Sirvan el siguiente!

Anna suspiró y sirvió las bebidas.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Guy.

Todos se empinaron el caballito de nuevo. Y no fue hasta la siguiente ronda de esa que se presentó una baja más.

—¡Esta tercera ronda no ha dejado bajas!

—Eh… creo que hay un problema —dijo Ruffnut, riéndose y señalando a Rapunzel.

Todos se giraron a verla, y quedaron perplejos: con la cabeza sobre la mesa y los brazos sirviéndole de almohada, Rapunzel estaba tranquila y plácidamente dormida. Flynn se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella. Con cuidado de no despertarla la levantó en brazos y miró hacia sus amigos.

—Siempre sucede esto, por eso no bebe. La llevaré a acostar —dijo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante lo que había pasado—. Buenas noches —se despidió, saliendo de la casa.

Todos se quedaron viendo la puerta sin terminar de asimilar por completo la situación tan extraña que había ocurrido.

—Lastima —dijo Tuffnut soltando un bufido—. Es muy bueno para beber. Eso pasa por tener de novia a alguien tan extraña —se encogió de hombros. Nadie le rebatió el comentario porque sabían que no lo decía en ánimo de ofender—. Siguiente ronda.

Anna volvió a servir los caballitos.

—De acuerdo, ¡La ronda dejó dos bajas! Comiencen —dijo Guy dando la señal.

Todos volvieron a beber el contenido de sus recipientes.

—¡Vamos ganando! —gritó Astrid después de la quinta ronda, moviendo su brazo hacia los lados como si estuviera insultando a alguien—. ¡La que sigue!

—Astrid, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hiccup de manera preocupada desde su lugar, a lado de ella.

—¡Claro que sí! —rebatió Astrid, poniéndose de pie de un salto sin caerse ya que no llevaba tacones, y apuntándole a Snotlout con el dedo intentando amenazarlo—. ¡Haremos que el señor Esteroides se trague sus palabras!

Snotlout rodó los ojos y la ignoró. Estaba acostumbrado a llevarse de esa manera con Astrid, y le importaba muy poco lo que ella pensara.

—Será mejor que dejes de beber —dijo Hiccup hacia Astrid, acomodándola para cargarla—. Vámonos.

Astrid se negó y forcejeó para seguir en la mesa, pero Hiccup insistió con más firmeza. No fue hasta que se inclinó hacia el oído de Astrid y le susurró algo que nadie más supo, que finalmente Astrid permitió que él la cargara hacia su habitación en el segundo piso, no sin antes despedirse y Hiccup reiterándoles que estaban en su casa y podían hacer lo que quisieran. Nuevamente todos se encontraron observando la escena.

—Alguien pasara una noche movida ¿eh? —mencionó Fishlegs, riéndose en voz baja—. ¡Continuemos!

Anna suspiró de nueva cuenta y volvió a servir los vasos. En la ronda 12, Fishlegs dijo que se iba porque su cuerpo le reclamaba un poco de sueño, y Kristoff se dio por vencido en el juego y partió junto con Anna, que para ese momento ya estaba con los ojos casi cerrados por el sueño. No fue hasta la ronda quince cuando se presentó otra baja.

—Yo ya no juego —dijo Eep, bostezando—. Ya estoy borracha y me está ganando el sueño —miró a Guy que parecía bastante entretenido haciéndola de juez—. Me quedaré de espectadora para ver quién gana.

—Sólo queda la ancestral familia Thorston, y el señor esteroides —se burló Guy, con los brazos tras la espalda y riéndose de manera abierta.

Snotlout soltó un bufido.

—Y ni aunque estuvieran todos sus antepasados presentes, me ganarían.

—Oh, ¡Por favor! Nuestra familia es una leyenda de la bebida —se jacto Tuffnut de nuevo—. Solo mira a mi hermana y a mí: no parecemos ni un poco afectados.

—Ni yo tampoco —rebatió Snotlout, mirándolo de manera seria. Giró el rostro hacia Ruffnut—. ¿Por qué no aceptas que soy mejor bebiendo que tu, y ya?

—Lo aceptaría si lo fueras —contradijo ella. Los asientos habían sido recorridos debido a la pequeña cantidad de participantes, y ella se ubicaba en el centro de ellos.

—Lo soy. De Tuffnut faltaría un par de rondas pero caería finalmente… en cambio tú, ya estas ebria.

Ruffnut arrugó la nariz e ignoró el acertado comentario. No pensaba ceder en su orgullo ni un poco, aunque después tuvieran que llevársela cargando.

—¡Calla, señor esteroides!

Snotlout la miró, perplejo. Ella jamás le colocaba motes.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste —Ruffnut le dio la espalda, haciendo un ademán con su cabello al pasárselo por encima del hombro.

Lejos de molestarse, Snotlout sonrió y la jaló de la cintura hacia él, levantándola de su asiento y colocándola en sus piernas.

—Me dirás que no te gusta lo que ves —le susurró en el oído, rozando sus labios contra su oreja cada vez que le hablaba.

Ruffnut no contestó, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto que no fuera el rostro de Snotlout. Él agrandó su sonrisa, consciente del sonrojo que había provocado en ella.

—Dilo —volvió a susurrar, esta vez moviendo su boca entre el trayecto de la mejilla de Ruffnut hasta sus labios, deteniéndose justo ahí para besarla lentamente, provocándola. Le mordía el labio inferior de manera suave, le sujetaba la nuca con la mano para evitar que escapara, y con la otra se ocupaba de apretarle la cintura, incitándole.

—Creo que ya no pararan —comentó Eep, mirando hacia otro lado con una sonrisilla. No podía comprender como es que el hermano de Ruffnut podía estar tan tranquilo ante la situación.

—¡Mejor para nosotros! Mi hermanita cumplió bien su papel de usar sus encantos para que la familia Thorston gane —se rió Tuffnut.

Unos segundos después, la pareja partió sin despedirse.

—Parece que ganaste —respondió Guy—. Otros más que se fueron a su propia fiesta privada —agregó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Bien! ¡Festejemos! ¡Otro de tequila! —dijo con una sonrisa. Se giró para ver a Eep y Guy y descubrió que no estaban por ningún lado—. ¡Bah! Parejas. Quién las necesita.

* * *

—¡Pude seguir bebiendo! —renegó Astrid, cruzando sus brazos.

—¿No preferías venir conmigo? —animó Hiccup, sonriendo mientras ambos terminan de subir las escaleras y se dirigen hacia la puerta de la habitación de Hiccup.

—Bueno, ¡Sí! Pero… —intentó decir algo ingenioso, pero tenía el cerebro embotado. En su lugar, optó por rebatir otra cosa—. Al menos las chicas tienen más resistencia a la calentura. Ustedes solo ven una figura bonita y se nubla su vista.

—Hablarás por los demás. Mi cuerpo no podría resistir tanto. Contigo me es suficiente —dijo Hiccup, esquivando un manotazo de Astrid y riendo en respuesta. Sin previo aviso, la abrazó desde la cadera y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Inició un lento recorrido con sus manos sobre la espalda de Astrid, acariciándole por debajo de la blusa de manera suave pero sugerente.

—Hm, ¿E-enserio? —titubeó Astrid, intentando poderosamente no suspirar de gozo y concentrarse en lo que estaban hablando—. Pues no estás exactamente probando tu punto aquí. No llevamos ni 3 segundos solos y ya me estás asaltando sexualmente.

Hiccup enarcó la ceja derecha y la mira con expresión retadora. Si Astrid quería jugar con fuego, eso tendría.

—¿Lo dice la que aun es señorita, no? —contrarrestó con sarcasmo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a Astrid, caminando lentamente alrededor de ella; acechándola, rozando sus cuerpos apenas un instantes mientras seguía moviéndose a su alrededor, incitándola, mordiendo su lóbulo y provocando en Astrid un notorio aumento en la respiración.

_Autocontrol, ¿Dónde?_

* * *

Poco a poco, Astrid abre los ojos y se incorpora en su lugar. El cuarto está a oscuras, tan solo iluminado por la luz de la luna que se cuela gracias a la ventana del balcón abierta de par en par, cuyas persianas entreabiertas de tela se mecen suavemente gracias al viento.

Nota que trae puesto su camisón de encaje blanco que usa para dormir, y al voltear a mirar el reloj los números le devuelven las siete de la mañana. Con cuidado, toca el suelo con sus pies descalzos y camina hacia el balcón, buscando a quien sabe con seguridad que se encuentra ahí. No se equivoca. Al recorrer la persiana ve a Hiccup, recargado en la pared del balcón y mirando hacia fuera. Aun no le ha visto, concentrado en su libreta y lo que seguramente estuviera dibujando en ella.

Esta descalzo y trae la camisa abierta, por lo que Astrid puede apreciar sus marcados pectorales, que le llaman desde su posición. Dirige sus pasos hacia él, llamando su atención y consiguiendo que la mire. Los ojos de Hiccup la recorren suavemente, detallando en su memoria la visión que tiene de su cuerpo. Astrid no puede evitar sentirse un poco cohibida ante la intensidad de lo que refleja esa mirada, y lo único que puede hacer al estar a su lado es colocar los brazos tras su cuello y abrazarle.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunta Hiccup, dejando la libreta a su lado y arrastrando las palabras en apenas un murmullo. Sus manos le acarician el cabello, enredando sus dedos entre las hebras de pelo de Astrid, deleitándose con aquel gesto tan nimio que para él significa un te quiero sin palabras.

—Si —asiente Astrid besando la parte del antebrazo de Hiccup que tiene más cerca mientras él continua con sus caricias—. Y ya no tengo sueño.

Hiccup la mira atentamente con una expresión tranquila. Sus ojos detallan cada tramo del rostro de Astrid, desde la suave línea de sus labios hasta los iris azules.

—Yo tampoco —secunda él. Como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva cargando hasta la cama.

Con cuidado deja su cuerpo sobre el suave colchón, y se posiciona encima de ella a horcajadas, rodeándole con sus piernas en las caderas y sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza. Astrid acaricia el torso de Hiccup, lentamente, deleitándose con su tacto. Cuando sus manos llegan hasta el rostro de él, no duda en enredad sus dedos entre las hebras y acercarle el rostro para besarle.

Aquella es la única señal que necesita Hiccup. Es como el permiso que le pide en silencio y ella le otorga con un gesto, invitándole a que la ame como solo él sabe. La besa hasta cansarse. La besa de manera suave, intentando beberse su alma en cada momento y almacenando en su memoria cada encuentro. La besa queriendo hinchar sus labios, queriendo siempre dejar una marca de que estuvo ahí.

La besa, mientras le recorre el cuerpo con sus manos. Se mueve apenas un poco para cargarla hacer que le rodee la cintura con sus propias piernas, para así poder tocarla mejor.

—Te amo,_ My Lady _—susurra Hiccup a su oído. Recibe como respuesta apenas un susurro audible por parte de Astrid, lo que le incita a bajar los labios por el cuello de ella, dejando un rastro de besos hasta la clavícula.

Le sigue besando el cuello, esparciendo mordiscos por la clavícula de Astrid mientras sus manos le acarician la cara interna de los muslos, vagando por su zona intima apenas tocando más de unos instantes, provocándola, haciendo que le desee, que espere con ansias el momento en que le toque pero sin hacerlo realmente.

Le gusta sentirla. A Hiccup le gusta recorrer el cuerpo de Astrid con paciencia, pasando hasta por el último lugar que puede tocar y amándola hasta que ya no pueda darle más de sí. En medio de caricias y besos se van desnudando. No tienen prisas, disfrutan el momento como si fuera el primero y el último, aunque están seguros que no lo es. Para Hiccup es fácil dejar a Astrid sólo con sus bragas; para Astrid se tarda un poco más en quitarle a él la camisa y los pantalones, pero su novio le ayuda siempre solicito.

Hiccup le aprieta los muslos, jalando el cuerpo de Astrid hacia él, la pelvis haciendo contacto por fuera mientras ella no puede evitar ahogar un gemido, su cuerpo temblando ante la expectativa, la idea de saber lo que va a pasar.

—¿Tienes miedo de lo nuestro? —susurró Hiccup en su oreja, besando con parsimonia el camino entre el lóbulo y la clavícula.

Astrid apretó los dedos contra la espalda de él, clavando sus uñas.

—Ni por un segundo, _babe_ —aseguró, sonrojada, mirando a Hiccup que le sonríe como si acabara de ganar la lotería. Tal vez así sea, ella también es igual afortunada—. Lo sabes.

—Me gusta confirmarlo.

Otro beso, un contacto adentro. El paraíso.

* * *

.

* * *

Para la temática de este relato, tomé como inspiración la trama de mi nuevo Fic que recientemente publiqué **Mil Años Más. **Tengo que aceptar que me sorprendí mucho, ¡Cuanta gente quería ver Hiccstrid haciendo cosillas en el sofá! Bueno, terminaron haciéndolo en la cama XD ¡Estuvo muy reñida la votación! Quedó en empate esta y "Entre Doctoras y Asesinos", pero subí esta porque tres personas aparte dijeron que querían esta como segunda opción luego de dar otra diferente, y eso cuenta como medio punto XD. A las personas que ya votaron por esta opción, pueden votar esta vez por otra, y a las que ya votaron en el capitulo anterior, pueden volver a votar o cambiar su voto y también se les contará. De momento, **va ganando "Entre Doctoras y Asesinos"** para ser el siguiente relato, ¡Así que no bajen la guardia y voten!

¿Cuál quieren que sea el siguiente relato que publique?

a) Un relato acerca de un matrimonio arreglado entre Astrid y Hiccup, donde terminan enamorándose.

b) La continuación del primer relato "Entre Vikingos y Dragones"

c) La continuación del cuarto relato "Entre Príncipes y Ladronas"

d) La continuación del noveno relato "Entre Doctoras y Asesinos"

e) Un relato acerca de Astrid, Hiccup como dioses nórdicos enamorados, queriendo esconder a su futuro hijo del peligro.

¡Lo que ustedes decidan se hará primero! ¡Así que mándenme muchos comentarios de lo que piensan!

A los que votaron por la **opción D,** les traigo un **adelanto** para que no digan que no los quiero: Con el pasar de los días, Astrid se va acostumbrando a esa rutina de vivir encerrada con Hiccup, aunque no quiera. Luego, se entera que la policía la esta buscando para rescatarla y decide huir de la isla. El problema es que termina secuestrada por un enemigo de Hiccup, y ahora él es quien debe rescatarla. A partir de ahí, ambos toman una trascendental decisión sobre el otro.

**Hasta la próxima. Besos, Higushi.**

_¿Reviews? Reviews._


End file.
